The Adventures of Micky and Jade
by actgirl1992
Summary: Sequel to JCA Extended! Micky and Jade are now 16 and are beginning their training as secret agents with Agent Tag. They eventually discover that the Um Yang globe didn't permanently banish the demons and all magic as the legends said and that one of the Oni generals escaped banishment and is searching for eight elemental amulets that will resurrect Tarakudo and the other generals!
1. Chapter 1

"Happy sweet sixteen, Micky and Jade!" It was the first day of June and Jackie Chan and his Section 13 friends were celebrating Micky and Jade's 16th birthdays- Jade's birthday was today and Micky's was the next day but they wanted to celebrate them together. Last month Lydia and Valmont had a beautiful church wedding and a romantic honeymoon in the Mediterannean area and then in England so that Valmont could visit with his parents for the first time in 30 years. Lydia was delighted when another one of her best friends, Hollywood movie director Larry Franklin, came to her wedding since she hadn't seen him since she left LA to move to San Francisco. Now DJ Fist and Kaysha were beginning to put the final touches on their wedding in two months.

Micky and Jade were finishing opening their presents when they each got to one last box from Tag. They squealed with excitement when they opened them.

"Awesome!" Micky exclaimed, "Secret agent stuff!"

Tag smiled. "Yep! We promised you before that when you girls turned 16 you could begin your training as secret agents!"

"This is great!" Jade said, "Fingerprint detectors, gloves, journal to write super big secrets in, handcuffs, walkie talkie, hidden camera, hidden microphone, a rope, and a mondo coolio bag to keep them in!"

"The usual standard kit for all secret agents" Tag replied, "The more experience the get the more intuitive you can be with supplies!"

"Thanks, guys! This is the best birthday EVER!" Micky said excitedly as she high fived Jade, "Time to start the adventures of Micky and Jade!"

Cassie laughed. "The adventures of Micky and Jade...sounds like the title of a comic book!"

"When do we get to start training, Uncle Tag?!" Micky asked her uncle.

Tag grinned. "I have nothing to do so we can start right now if you want!"

"Alright!" Micky and Jade said at the same time as they ran off with their secret agent supplies.

Tag laughed. "Oh Liddy they remind me of us when we were younger, we always played secret agent, remember?"

"Yepppp!" Lydia replied, "Gosh to be 16 again!"

"I'm jolly good with you being 40, darling" Valmont said as he kissed her cheek, "You look like a teenager and act like one sometimes though so it all balances out!"

Lydia laughed out loud. "Hey! I'm just trying to be cool!"

After the birthday party, DJ Fist and Kaysha were in the main lounge booking their honeymoon.

"Oh man, New York is gonna be so much fun!" Kaysha exclaimed, "Staying up late, sleeping in, seeing the sights, and even getting to do some gigs around town!"

DJ Fist grinned as he finished booking their flight. "I know, it's gonna be awesome! Best part is being alone with you" he added as he sat his laptop aside and pulled her close to kiss her. After kissing for a while, DJ motioned for Kaysha to sit in his lap.

"Man I am so excited about being married next month" Kaysha said happily, "And I once thought that no guy would ever want me!"

DJ Fist smiled as Kaysha cuddled up to him. "I'm excited too, and I never even thought about girls before until I met you. And speaking of which, today is the anniversary of when we first met. Definitely the best thing that ever happened to me" he said romantically as the two kissed again.

MC Cobra and Charmaine went to the beach to surf some waves. They both loved being in the water and being out in the sun.

"Woo those were some primo waves!" Cobra exclaimed as he and Charmaine were taking a break and sitting by the shore.

"I know, man!" Charmaine replied, "Gosh there's something about surfing that's just...awesome! I love it!"

"Me too, yo!" Cobra said, "Though I don't love it nearly as much as you" he added as their lips met in a soft but romantic kiss.

After kissing, Cobra rested his head comfortably in Charmaine's lap while she ran her fingers through his thick dark purple hair.

"Can you believe we've known each other for a whole year?" Cobra asked. "Man it's definitely been the best!"

Charmaine grinned. "For sure! Except for when I got kidnapped and stuff, but yeah it's been awesome! I'll never forget when I first saw you and how I was like "Dang, he's cuuuuute!"

MC Cobra laughed at her adorableness. "I thought the same thing when I first saw you. I remember feeling bad about when you ran into me by accident and I got mad, only to find out that I was looking at the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Growing up I never really wanted to find a girl to fall in love with, I just wanted to hang out with my posse and not have to worry about all that love stuff! But when I met you, all that changed, and I'm glad it did. I love you, Charmaine."

"Aww I love you too, Cobra" Charmaine replied as she leaned down to kiss her boyfriend more.

"Haha! You got your butt kiiiicked!" Cassie bragged to Strikemaster Ice when they were done playing pool in Section 13's newest arcade, built at the request of Lydia so that Section 13's youngest guests could have something to do. "You got your butt kicked on this day last year too!"

"Psh you just got lucky, girl!" Ice replied.

Cassie grinned. "You have to give me a prize! So hand it over, Ice cream sandwich!"

"Oh I'll give you a prize, a'ight" Ice teased as he went over and start kissing her neck playfully.

Cassie started giggling like a little girl. "Okay okay, I accept!" she squealed, "That's a good enough prize!"

Ice smiled as he stopped kissing her but kept her in his arms. "Excuse me for being in love with a pretty girl" he said flirtatiously.

Cassie blushed. "Oh you little tiger! Man it's been awesome knowing you for a whole year and counting" she said, "You're the best guy ever!"

"You're pretty great yourself, sweet thang. We should do something extra special tonight" Ice replied as the two kissed each other.

"Alright, so this is my office, where you girls will be with me!" Agent Tag said to Micky and Jade as they walked into his office, "Captain Black and Jackie agreed that you girls would be training under me, although Viper has agreed to help me out every once in a while, since you girls are close to her as well!"

"Funny how it's you who's training me, Tag" Jade said, "Especially since I invaded your mission when you were going to retrieve the Doomsday device from Dr. Necrosis and me and Jackie ended up saving your butt."

Tag laughed. "Oh goodness you're still holding that against me? I must admit that I was impressed with your ingenuity at such a young age so I'm excited to be able to help you master your skills!"

"This is the coolest thing ever!" Micky exclaimed.

"Yes, well being a secret agent is pretty awesome!" Tag replied. "First we'll chat about some of the most important things that all secret agents should do. First, you gotta stay top secret, and everything you do should too! There's lots of villains in the world and I've made quite a few enemies since I became spy and they're always looking for ways to get revenge or power and stuff like that so you don't want to reveal yourself unless it's mandatory. So we'll be sure to do some real life simulations so that you girls definitely get that concept down. Second important thing is this old proverb, which goes "the greatest victory is the battle not fought"."

"Unless it makes good reality TV!" Micky blurted out, which made Jade giggle.

Tag laughed out loud. "Unless it makes- oh Micky, you little wisecrack! But seriously, don't ever put yourself into a battle that's not necessary! You don't want to have everyone be your enemy! Third, you need to be careful and precise. One slip up can totally jeopardize your mission! And finally, be fearless! When you're focused and determined, you'll get a lot accomplished."

"Sounds good to me!" Micky said.

"Good!" Tag replied, "Now, let's go through the awesome stuff in your bag and I'll show you how all of it works, and then I'll take you on a detailed tour around Section 13 so that you know where all the important stuff is."

Later, in the middle of the night, Lydia woke up in a cold sweat. She had a random jumble of nightmares and was feeling unusually frightened. Her heart was racing and she tried hard to slow down her respiration rate. Valmont rolled in bed beside her and slowly woke up, sensing that something was wrong with his wife. "Darling, what is it?" he said groggily as he started to wake up.

Lydia stared blankly into space, feeling completely terrified. "I...I don't know...I...have this really bad feeling."

"About what? Are you feeling ill?" Valmont asked.

"No...I...babe this is gonna sound_ really_ weird, but I just have this bad feeling that the magical ultimate evil that we defeated last year is not completely defeated...something...someone has the potential to terrorize the earth."


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, Micky and Jade were working out in Lydia's Ninja Up class.

"Another secret to learning how to be a successful secret agent" Tag said as he was holding the pads for them as they were practicing roundhouse kicks, "Is learning how to defend yourselves correctly! The body can be a more powerful weapon that weapons themselves!"

"And that's why martial arts are the ancient art of _butt whoop_" Jade said.

Lydia was holding pads for Charmaine and Cassie but was obviously distracted, looking in the distance a lot and not paying attention to her niece's comical sarcasm.

"Liddy! Liddy?" Lydia finally snapped out of her trance as Charmaine called her. Another cold sweat broke out and she looked hypnotized.

"What? Uh oh, sorry girls, I...I'll be right back" she said hurriedly as she randomly ran out of the room. Charmaine and Cassie looked at each other worried as they followed her.

"Yo what's up with Lydia?" Strikemaster Ice asked as the class noticed her run out.

"I don't know, babe, but we're gonna find out!" Cassie replied.

"Another lesson about spying: when, and only when it's appropriate, eavesdrop conversations!" Tag said to Micky and Jade as the three went outside the room as well.

"Liddy, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day" Cassie asked.

"I...I don't know, I..." Lydia said, "I've been having these really bad feelings all day...I know this will sound crazy, but I've been having these unusual thoughts about magic not being completely banished."

"Whoa. Look I know what we went through last year was scary but you're still having nightmares about it?" Charmaine asked. "Besides, the Um Yang thingy banished all magic for good! Why are you worried about it?"

"No they're not nightmares about that per se, they're...gosh I don't know, I don't know what's going on with me" Lydia replied fearfully.

"You don't think God's trying to tell you something, do you Liddy?" Charmaine asked again.

"Oh it can't be that, God don't talk to people today, that was all in the Bible days! Right?" Cassie said.

"I don't know, I mean that's what I believe but with all this magic stuff going on it's possible" Lydia replied, "But if God truly is talking to me then what is He saying? And why do I have this bad feeling that magic isn't over?"

Suddenly her phone rang. "_Halmoni _Hy?" Lydia thought to herself when she looked at her caller ID, "Hello?"

"_Son nyu, _come to Seattle immediately!" her grandmother said frightfully, "I need you now!"

"_Halmoni, _what's wrong? What happened?" Lydia asked as her heart started to beat faster.

"Bad people invaded my home, took some things and almost kill me! I have bad feeling about what is happening!" Hy cried.

Lydia got another cold sweat. Bad feeling? _Something _bad was definitely going on! "Uh...uh don't worry, _Halmoni, _I...I'm coming." she replied as she hung up her phone and became more terrified.

"Liddy, what's going on?" Tag asked with concern.

Lydia turned towards him. "I need to go to Seattle pronto" she said as she ran back into her class to let them out early.

Charmaine and Cassie looked at Tag. "Tag what's happening?" Charmaine asked with fear in her eyes, "Something seriously is wrong here!"

"I know" Tag said. He then looked at Micky and Jade. "Pack your things, we're going to Seattle with Liddy."

"Awesome!" Micky and Jade exclaimed as they high fived each other.

Tag smiled a little. "Bit earlier than I planned but you girls are about to get your first real life experience. And girls, get Kaysha because I want you girls to come to since it's your great-grandmother. You can bring the Ice Crew if you want to feel more protected."

A few minutes later, Micky, Jade, Tag, Lydia, the McPeek 3 and their boyfriends were on their way to Seattle. Fortunately it was a short flight so they would arrive in about an hour.

"I really hope everything's okay" Charmaine said to MC Cobra as the two were snuggling on the Section 13 jet, "I've never seen Lydia this apprehensive before!"

"For reals!" MC Cobra replied. "You don't think that there may bit some magic left, do ya babe?"

"I don't think so" Charmaine said, "I mean that Um Yang thing did what the legends say it would! It's not like ancient texts are wrong."

"This is awesome! Our first secret mission that we were actually invited to!" Jade exclaimed.

Micky laughed. "I know, this is gonna be so fun! You don't think that magic is still around though, do you?" she asked as she got serious.

"It can't be, Mick" Jade replied, "The Um Yang banished all magic and the demons!"

"Yeah, I know" Micky said, "But I've been starting to have these really weird feelings too. I don't know why but something inside me is saying that the Um Yang wasn't what we thought it was."

Once the group arrived in Seattle, they took a shuttle bus and then walked to _Halmoni _Hy's apartment, since she lived not too far from the airport.

"Yo I wonder if our tricked-out design is still in the Space Needle?" Strikemaster Ice asked his posse.

"That'd be off the hook!" MC Cobra replied, "Though the stuff should go back to where it came from. We should make something like that back home so our ladies can enjoy it!" DJ Fist nodded in agreement.

"Here we are, this is where _Halmoni _Hy lives!" Lydia said as they approached the apartment complex and took the stairs to the third floor. Lydia knocked on the door and a police officer answered.

"Hi, I'm Lydia Philips, granddaughter of Hy Kim" Lydia introduced, "I'm from Section 13."

"Come on in, we'll let you take over from here" the officer said as he let the group in and as he and his fellow officers left. "Here's a copy of the report we came up with, please call if you have any questions."

Lydia's eyes widened when she saw the interior of her grandmother's home wrecked. "_Halmoni_?" she asked out loud. She saw her grandmother lying on the ground, hugging her knees like a frightened child.

"_Halmoni_! Are you okay?" Lydia asked as she ran over to Hy and gave her a hug.

"I...I'm fine..." _Halmoni _Hy answered, "I...just very scared."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Micky asked as she got her notebook out, wanting to ask questions like a real secret agent.

"I...I was working on needlepoint for daughter when these bad men kicked open my door, demanded "Where is the amulet?!" I say "I don't know what you're talking about" and they started tearing house apart, took some of my books. It was so...so terrible!" Hy recalled, still shaking a bit from the incident.

"Man what is it with our family and bad guys going after us?" Charmaine asked.

"I don't know but it better stop, yo!" MC Cobra replied angrily. He was very protective of Charmaine and because her family was important to her, they became important to him as well.

"What amulet were they talking about?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, I don't have any amulet, so I do not know what they wanted" Hy replied.

"Did the criminals have anything on their clothes or something that made them significant?" Micky asked.

"Well...I saw symbols similar to Revengers but not the same...something was different but same" Hy said.

Lydia's eyes got wide. "So there _is _something magic related going on! But what?"

"We should look around for clues!" Jade said.

Tag smiled. "That's a great start, Jade! Let's split up and look around!"

The group started looking around _Halmoni_ Hy's apartment, searching for anything that may have been dropped or touched.

Micky and Jade walked by _Halmoni_ Hy's bookcase in the guest room and started looking around.

"Hey, what's this?" Micky asked as she picked up a book off the floor that had on the cover a picture of a triangle with a cross in the middle.

"Jade! Look at this! Doesn't this symbol look familiar?" Micky asked as she showed Jade.

"Hey yeah, wasn't that symbol shining in the sky next to the sun after we banished the demons?" Jade asked.

"You're right! Let's show everyone else!" Micky replied. "Hey guys! Look at this!" she said after she and Jade ran out of _Halmoni_ Hy's guest room and back into the living room.

Everyone stopped searching and turned around to face the two teenage girls. "Doesn't this look familiar?" Micky asked.

Lydia took the book from them. "Yeah it does! That symbol was shining in the sky after we banished the demons! I remember saying that I thought it represented the Trinity!"

"_Halmoni, _do you know anything about the book?" Charmaine asked.

"I don't know, it was birthday present a long time ago I think, never read it though" _Halmoni_ Hy replied.

Micky started looking through the book after Lydia handed it back to her. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, "Check it out!" She held the book out for the others to see and revealed a half circle half cross shaped hole inside the thick cover of the book.

"What the heck is that for?!" Cassie asked.

"I don't know, but maybe this book has something to say about it?" Micky replied. She started flipping through the pages. "Hey! Oh now this is crazy, listen to this!"

"What is it, Mick?" Jade asked.

Micky's eyes were wide as she read through some of the pages before reading it out loud. "Oh snap, this is crazy! Listen to this: The magically created Um Yang globe was originally established to release the ultimate evil through it's _um_ half and to suppress them permanently through it's _yang _half" she started reading.

"Wow book, thanks for telling us something we already know!" Cassie interrupted sarcastically.

"Yeah but hold on" Micky said, "However, unknowingly, a member from the Ultimate Revengers cast a spell on it so that the power released by both halves would only be temporary. After Lord Shendu and Master Tarakudo were banished by the eight immortals, eight amulets, each representing the good side of the eight elements that the eight demon sorcerers represented, were created and magically scattered across the earth. The power of these eight amulets, if activated by the good, can prevent the world from being invaded by the ultimate evil. However, if they are activated by the evil ones, the goodness will be offset by the conflicting forces and will release those from the Shadow Realm to terrorize the earth."

"Oh my word, so the Um Yang legend was a fake!" Charmaine cried.

"And there's an Ultimate Revengers group now? Oh that's lovely" Kaysha said.

"Not a fake, but just flawed" Lydia replied. "But why would we go through all that trouble if the Um Yang ended up being something that we didn't think it was? It's like someone altered something!"

"Aww man, and I thought magic was done for reals" Cassie pouted.

"Now I think I know why I started having those bad feelings!" Lydia exclaimed, "And why we saw the symbol of Lo Pei and the Trinity in the sky after we banished the demons!"

"Maybe it was God saying "Hey descendents of Lo Pei, I'm warning you that this whole banishment thing was temporary and there's something bigger going on that you need to figure out!" or something" Micky said.

"Excellent intuition, Micky dear!" Tag exclaimed, "That sounds correct to me!"

"And the Trinity sign was probably shown so that we would know what this magic book looked like!" Jade added.

"I still don't get why there's this funky hole in the cover of the book" Charmaine said, "Unless...there was an amulet inside?"

"We need to get back to San Fran and do some research!" Lydia exclaimed, "We need to find out about these Ultimate Revengers, these amulets, the who, what, when, where, why, and how, and all that jazz! _Halmoni, _do you want to come with us?"

"No, I was packing to see sister in Korea" _Halmoni Hy _replied, "I still wish to go see her. So strange that magic still exists and I do not know it! No legend in my family speaks about such things that young girl just read!"

"Gosh I know" Lydia replied, "Well we'll help you clean up around here while you pack and take you to the airport with us!"

Far away, in the mountains of Japan, the two men who had invaded _Halmoni Hy_'s apartment walked into a cave.

"Did you find the amulet?" a woman's voice said.

"Yes, Master, we did!" one of the men replied as he tossed her a golden amulet with the picture of a forest green mountain engraved on an ivory circle. "Excellent!" Sheila McStone said as she emerged from the shadows, "Now, where is the book?"

"Uh, what book?" the other guy asked.

"What do you mean _what book_?" Sheila asked critically, "The one you found the amulet in? Why didn't you bring the book?!"

"Umm because you only said to bring the amulet, Master" the man replied.

"Idiots!" Sheila yelled, "Go away from me until I call you!"

"Uh yes...yes Master" the two men said as they bowed and ran off.

Sheila sighed as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Fortunately we found the first amulet but I'm sorry about my dimwitted henchman" she said to a figure with a blue face.

"It is no matter, Sheila McStone" Ikazuki said, "We greatly needed that book but at least we have the first of the eight amulets. Perhaps next time I will aid them with the Shadowkhan. You can go away and rest for now as I figure out the location of the next amulet." Sheila bowed in respect to him and walked away.

Ikazuki turned around and looked at an engraving of Tarakudo on the cave wall. "Do not worry, Master Tarakudo and my fellow generals, we will find all eight amulets and then freedom and the power of ruling the entire earth shall be ours!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Micky and Jade met in Tag's office while Lydia and her nieces were at work. Jade had told Jackie what happened in Seattle and he promised to come over after work along with Uncle and Tohru to see if they could figure out what was going on.

"Amulet, amulet..." Micky said to herself as she was reading through the book from_ Halmoni_ Hy's apartment, "I need to know more about this stupid thing!"

"Have you found anything about the amulet that was in the book, Mick?" Tag asked.

"No, but I wish I could find it!" she replied, "Be nice to know what's going on here!"

"Tch, you'd think the book would say something about it" Jade added, "Wish there was like a secret message in that hole in the cover."

"Hole in the cover- hey wait! I didn't think of that!" Micky exclaimed as she flipped to the front cover of the book. She looked inside and noticed small letters near the bottom of the amulet-shaped hole. "It looks likes there's words in here but I can't read 'em, they're too small!"

"That's why they make these, dear" Tag said as he tossed her a magnifying glass.

Micky took it and looked through it. "Hey here we go! I can see 'em now! Gosh who writes this small? Okay, so it says "In here lies the Mountain Element Amulet- such a treasure must be kept away from evil hands. To find the remaining amulets, which are scattered across the earth, salt, sugar, lemons, coffee, and element. Umm they want us to make breakfast?"

"That's the oddest instructions I've ever heard from an ancient text" Tag commented.

"It's not a grocery list! I think it's the ingredients for a location spell!" Jade exclaimed.

"Oh! That makes sense!" Micky replied, "So what could represent the mountain element?"

"The good is probably opposite of Po Kong, the mountain demon! The book said that the eight amulets represented the good side of the eight elements from the eight demon brethren" Jade said. "If the bad guys took the amulet why didn't they take the book?"

"I don't know, but at least we have a clue that can help us find the other amulets!" Micky replied.

"You girls are getting good at mystery solving!" Tag exclaimed, "But keep it up and you might replace me!"

Micky laughed. "Oh Tag _nobody_ can replace you, you're still a kick-butt secret agent!"

Later that day, Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru came over as promised. Lydia and her nieces were still working but were anxious to find out what the teenage girls discovered.

"Has Jade been behaving herself here, Tag?" Jackie asked sarcastically while Jade made a face at him.

"She certainly has!" Tag replied, "No worries there! She and Micky have spent the whole day trying to find out more about these magic amulets."

"Magic amulets?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, that's right I only told the legend to Jackie, not you and Uncle" Jade said, "Okay, so we found this magic book that talked about how the Um Yang was created to banish magic and demons for good but someone from a group called the Ultimate Revengers cast a spell on it so that it would only become a temporary banishment. After the eight demon brethren were banished, there was these eight amulets that were created that represented the good side of the eight elements. If these amulets were ever to fall into the wrong hands, something really bad is gonna happen!" Jade took a big breath after saying so much at one time.

"Aiyaaaaaah!" Uncle cried, "Magic legend about Um Yang was false! Now a greater evil is about to invade the earth!"

"Magic still exists? How is that possible, Uncle?! I thought the Um Yang eliminated it!" Jackie exclaimed. Uncle whacked him with his two fingers.

"Aiyah! Do I look like King Solomon? I am not the wisest man in the wooooorld!" Uncle combated.

"Did the book say anything more that was significant?" Tohru asked again.

"Well there was an inscription in the front cover where the amulet-shaped hole is and it said how the Mountain Element Amulet was here and gave a list of random ingredients that Jade thinks could be for a location spell!" Micky answered.

"Let me guess: these amulets are scattered across the four corners of the globe" Jackie asked.

"Yeppppp! Not the first time we've seen that, huh Jackie?" Jade joked.

"Wonderful- my life finally goes back to normal and I have to travel across the earth for the sixth time!" Jackie complained.

"Who said you had to go?" Jade asked, "Me and Micky and Tag are the secret agents, we wouldn't want to put you through that again!"

"Jade, you cannot travel the world by yourself!" Jackie scolded.

"Tch, I wouldn't be traveling by myself!" Jade argued, "Besides, how else am I gonna train to be a secret agent?"

Jackie sighed. "Alright, I guess you're right. I'd rather not go to the four corners of the globe again!"

"Perhaps we should try the instructions in the inscription out and see what happens" Tohru suggested.

"Can't hurt!" Micky said, "Got any groceries around here?"

"We must come to my shop and do it there, Uncle has loooooots of groceries because of Tohru!" Uncle exclaimed.

As the group was walking out Tag's office, Lydia met up with them.

"Hey guys!" she said, "Where ya going?"

"To Uncle's, we may have found a way to locate the rest of the amulets" Jade said.

"Oh good! Hey I'll come along, my nieces are teaching the class tonight and then hanging out with their boys" Lydia said, "I really wanna know what's up."

Back at Uncle's shop, Tohru gathered all the ingredients according to the inscription in the back of the store.

"The only thing that's missing is the elements part" Micky said, "What could the inscription possibly mean?"

"Hmm...the eight elements of the eight demon sorcerers are fire, moon, water, wind, earth, sky, mountain, and thunder. Perhaps what the inscription means is adding symbol of elements by using something representative to elements themselves" Uncle said.

"I guess that makes sense! Well, uh maybe we should try one of the elements and see if it works! Like water!" Micky said as she ran into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"Mick you think that's gonna work?" Lydia asked.

"Don't know until you try!" Micky exclaimed as she poured the water into cauldron. Suddenly, a light shot up from the cauldron.

"Hey it's working!" Jade said, "Look!" An image of a gold amulet with an ivory circle and an image of water showed up like a hologram.

"That must be the Water Element Amulet representing Bai Tsa, the water demon" Jackie remarked, "And this must be a picture of where it's located!" he added as an image of the Caribbean Sea showed up.

"Wow, you guys _do _know a lot about location spells!" Micky exclaimed

"It looks like it's in the sea, off the coast of the Bahamas!" Lydia said. "Ha, what a convenient location for the _water _amulet!"

Tag grinned. "Alright girls, pack your swimming gear, we're going to the Bahamas!"

"Sweeeet!" Micky and Jade cheered.

"I will come with you," Uncle said, "Tohru, you too! And Jackie, since you do not want to come, you and Viper can watch the shop!"

"Yes, Uncle" Jackie sighed.

"You lucky rugrats!" Lydia teased, "Getting to go to a beautiful tropical island for work!"

Tag chuckled. "Oh Liddy don't worry, I'll get you a souvenir!"

"How are we going to find the amulet though? We need something that will lead us to it, like with the chi-o-matic!" Jade said.

A candlestick suddenly emerged from the cauldron. Micky grabbed it and smiled. "You think this little thing-a-ma-jing will do the trick?"

The next morning, Tag, Micky, Jade, Uncle, and Tohru were on their way to the Bahamas.

"Man this is awesome!" Micky exclaimed, "Good thing we're still on summer vacation!"

"I know!" Jade replied, "If only we could be on summer vacation forever!"

Tag laughed. "School is a wonderful thing though! It helps to be book smart and street smart at the same time!"

"Sensei, I wonder who is truly after these magic amulets?" Tohru asked.

"I do not know, but all I know is that a stronger evil is threatening our world, and perhaps this will lead to _the_ ultimate battle between good and evil" Uncle replied.

Several hours later, they arrived in the Bahamas. The candlestick started glowing and they followed the arrow shape that it gave off. They came to the beach and noticed the candlestick pointing them downwards.

"We best grab some scuba gear because something's telling me we're going underwater for this one" Tag said.

"So how is the candlestick gonna work under water?" Micky asked as they rented scuba gear and finished putting it on.

"Maybe it's a magic candlestick that can resist all the elements!" Jade replied.

"Well it's worth a shot!" Tag added as the five dived into the water after putting their masks on.

As they were swimming, they noticed that the candlestick continued to glow and point them in the direction they needed to go. Jade and Micky gave each other an "okay" sign and continued to swim. After a while, they came across a large rock. The candlestick got brighter, which meant that they were close. They looked around for a while until Jade noticed something glowing gold. She swam closer and saw the amulet in the rock!

"Here it is! But how do we get this thing out?" she thought to herself. She looked down and noticed a hammer lying around randomly. She picked it up and chiseled the amulet out. She met up with the others and flashed the amulet, as if to say "Hey guys, check it out!" The four gave her a "thumbs up" and started swimming towards the surface. All of a sudden, two men in black scuba attire blocked their path and held weapons in their hands.

"Uh oh!" the five thought at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

The two men from the Ultimate Revengers charged towards Jade, who was holding the amulet. She kicked them off and started swimming away. The men chased her but got slammed by Tohru, knocking them away several feet. They swam back and one of the men grabbed Micky, who back kicked him hard enough to break free. The men chased the five for several feet before running into a large rock that the others got around and going unconscious for a minute. The group swam away as quickly as possible to the surface of the water and got out once they reached the edge of the beach.

"Whew! Now that was close!" Micky exclaimed.

"Those must be the same men that took the first amulet!" Jade said.

"Very likely, but fortunately we can go home peacefully!" Tag replied.

As they took off their flippers and other scuba gear, Tohru started shivering. "Ooooooooh!"

"Tohru...do you have the willies?" Uncle asked.

"Yes, Sensei" Tohru replied, "I...I fear something terrible is near."

"I think that might be it!" Jade exclaimed as she pointed in front of her. A large group of samurai Shadowkhan approached them. "Shadowkhan!"

"Aiyahhh!" Uncle cried, "What are Shadowkhan doing _here_?!"

"They probably want the amulet!" Micky replied, "We gotta get out of here!"

They tried to escape but the Shadowkhan stopped them and started attacking.

"Oni..." Tohru shivered again as he stood there, afraid.

"Come on, T!" Jade yelled, "You've kicked their shadow butts before, you can do it again! Don't be afraid of these guys".

Tohru snapped out of his trance and started running fiercely, knocking out several Shadowkhan. The other four worked on fighting off the others and once they had an opening, they ran away as fast as they could. Once they arrived at their plane, they climbed in quickly.

"Fly away immediately!" Tag cried to the pilot. At his command, the pilot charged off. A few of the Shadowkhan were hanging on to the edge of the door, trying to pull themselves up.

"Get outta hereee!" Micky yelled as she jumped on their hands, making all of them fall. "Whew! _That _was a close one!" she added as she shut the door and sat down.

"Uncle, how is it that the Shadowkhan are here?!" Jade asked.

"Uncle does not know" Uncle replied, "But it is now clear that magic has not been completely banished and that a greater evil is on its way!"

"The only ones who can summon the Shadowkhan are the Oni generals-they must have found a way to connect to the human side of the world!" Tohru said.

"And no doubt going for the amulets so that they can be resurrected!" Micky exclaimed.

"That's gotta be it!" Jade said. "What does our handy dandy magic book say?"

"Hmm" Micky thought as she flipped through the pages, "Well we already read about how if all eight amulets fall into the wrong hands they will have enough power to offset the good side of the elements and raise those from the Shadow Realm to terrorize the earth... so if the Shadowkhan are from the shadows...Tarakudo must be planning to come back!" she and Jade finished at the same time.

"Oh please no" Tohru complained, "I do not want to see any Oni ever again."

"We have to find the rest of the amulets pronto! No doubt the Ultimate Revengers will be going after them" Micky said.

"Indeed!" Tag exclaimed, "Speaking of which, did we ever find out whose those Ultimate Revengers are?"

"No, we didn't!" Micky answered, "But we need to find out who they are!"

"Here, lemme look!" Jade said. Micky handed her the book and Jade started flipping through the pages. "Hey, here we go! It says that the Ultimate Revengers were a group of ancient Korean chi warriors who were strictly loyal to Tarakudo and his generals, believing them to be the most powerful demons in the world. The Revengers were their rivals though the thing they had in common was to resurrect the evil ones and to stop good from ruling the earth. Their symbol looks like the ones on their shirts!"

"If those guys are mondo Tarakudo fans then they're probably going after the amulets to make sure him and the Oni generals get their boss status back!" Micky said.

"Aiyah, Uncle does not want to see ugly Oni againnn!" Uncle cried.

"Tch, you and me both, Unc" Jade replied.

"Hey, I wonder what this amulet thing does" Micky said as she changed the subject a bit.

"Well, according to the book, the power of each amulet gives the user control over the specific element, but only works for humans who have become mortal and moral representations of each of the elements" Jade said. "But hey! Let's try it out!"

Uncle grabbed the amulet away from her. "Aiyahhh, do not be playing with such magiccc."

"Awwwww" Micky and Jade whined.

Back in Japan, Sheila was waiting impatiently for her henchman to come back.

"Well, did you get the Water Element Amulet?" she asked her men as they walked in.

"No, Master" one man replied, "Our enemies were much greater than us!"

"That's no excuse!" Sheila yelled, "I told you to get the amulet no matter what! Ugh, you simpletons don't know anything! Get out of my sight!"

"Uh...yes Master" her henchmen replied in fear as they bowed and walked away.

"My goodness, don't they realize how important these amulets are to resurrecting Tarakudo and the other Oni generals?!" Sheila complained out loud.

"Do not worry, Sheila" Ikazuki said, "Though my Shadowkhan were defeated I will be sure they will not be defeated again and that the amulets will be recovered and used properly in our glorious plan."

Micky, Jade, Tag, Uncle, and Tohru flew back safely to San Francisco. When they got back, they were greeted by a group of anxious people who wanted to see how things went.

"Jackie! Our first mission was a big success!" Jade bragged.

"I must say that these girls are learning quickly!" Tag exclaimed.

"Did you guys find your little trinket?" Viper asked.

"Sure did! Check it out!" Micky said as she held up the amulet.

"Ooh, shiny!" Charmaine exclaimed as she admired the texture of the gold.

Cassie snickered. "Oh Charmaine, you and metallics! So, run into any trouble getting this thing?"

"Only two members from the Ultimate Revengers and samurai Shadowkhan. No big deal" Jade said sarcastically.

"Wait...did you say Shadowkhan?" Jackie asked, "Uncle...?"

"Aiyah! Again, I am not King Solomon! All I believe is that Oni are after amulets to resurrect Tarakudo and other Oni generals, though Uncle does not know how they communicate with bad group from Shadow Realm." Uncle replied.

"Tarakudo wants to make a come back?! Great, just what we need, another battle with a demon" Chow said.

"There's one thing that you haven't told us yet- who are these Ultimate Revengers?" Lydia asked.

Micky and Jade explained what they found according to the book.

"Whoa, so it's like the _ultimate _group of bad-to-the-bone people!" Charmaine exclaimed.

"Guess you could think of it that way" Micky replied.

"Good work team! I'll find a place to keep this secured so that no villian can penetrate the area" Captain Black said. "And this time, I will make sure it's impenetrable, so difficult that Jade could not successfully invade it" he joked, which made everyone laugh.

"Tch, you guys don't know my secret ways of awesomeness" Jade scoffed.

A few weeks passed by. Kaysha looked at herself in the mirror. "This is it! Gosh I can't believe today's the day" she thought to herself as she looked at the sleeveless white wedding dress and transparent white veil she was wearing, both embellished with small purple rhinestones. Today she was getting married to DJ Fist! Thanks to the wealth of her parents, she and DJ were able to rent out the Stanford basketball court for the ceremony and the dining hall for their reception. She heard a knock on the door in the room she was in. When the door opened, her father walked in and smiled big.

"Oh look at that, my little girl's all grown up and getting married!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

Kaysha blushed shyly. "Thanks, dad. Gosh I can't believe I'm getting married. And to think that I once no guy would ever want me!"

"Well that's because you never would talk to any one!" Nathaniel teased. He laughed out loud as Kaysha hit him playfully. "No I'm just kidding, listen I know the feeling. But you did meet someone who wants you, and I just wanna say I'm proud of you for choosing such a fine young man. You and DJ are gonna have a great life together." he added as his eyes started to well up.

"Thanks, dad. I love you" Kaysha said as they shared a warm embrace.

"I love you too, darlin'" Nathaniel said. After a while, he let go of her and smiled. "Well the clock says it's time to escort my firstborn to get married! So let's rock and roll."

"Man I can't believe I'm gettin' married, guys" DJ Fist said as he was walking with MC Cobra, his best man, and Strikemaster Ice.

"I know, bro, it's crazy!" Cobra replied, "Never thought that any of us would ever find a love connection!"

"For reals" Strikemaster Ice exclaimed, "Couple years ago we were sittin' in jail and didn't think our lives would go anywhere. Now we added three pretty cool chicks to our posse yo!"

"Yeah, it's like we're the Ice Crew 6 or something!" MC Cobra added.

DJ Fist grinned. "Ice Crew 6...catchy. But seriously, it's crazy that I'm gettin' married, but I'm so stoked, guys. I hope one day you get lucky like me."

"Me too, bro" MC Cobra said as he thought about his Charmaine, "Me too."

Once the audience got settled, the music started playing on the loud speakers. Out walked Charmaine and Cobra, the maid of honor and best man, Cassie and Ice, and Mitchie and Jerome (Standford basketball friends of DJ and Kaysha) the bridesmaids and groomsmen. A little girl and little boy from the church they went to made everyone "awww" softly as they walked together. Finally, the audience stood up and turned around to see Nathaniel and Kaysha walking down the aisle. DJ Fist started getting nervous. Kaysha looked extra beautiful! How on earth did he get lucky enough to end up with such a great girl?

"Do you, Kaysha, take Dominic to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and care for, through the good times and the difficult, till death do you part?" the preacher asked later in the ceremony. Kaysha smiled as she looked into DJ's eyes, trying hard not to cry. "I do" she said softly but confidently.

"And do you, Dominic, take Kaysha to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love for and care for, through the good times and the difficult, till death do you part?" "I do" DJ Fist answered in the exact same way.

"Man I can't believe my nieces are all grown up" Lydia whispered to Valmont as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue while more vows were being repeated. "But they turned out to be such great girls!"

"_Women_, you mean" Valmont joked, "But I'm pleased that those Ice Crew boys and I got lucky enough to find some wonderful people. I love you, Lydia." he added sincerely.

"I love you too, Valmont" Lydia whispered back as they shared a brief but sweet kiss.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! What God has joined together let no man separate. You may now kiss the bride" the preacher announced. DJ and Kaysha smiled as they shared a short but romantic kiss.

"I love you, DJ" Kaysha whispered as she hugged him and allowed some tears to fall.

"I love you too, Kaysha" DJ whispered back.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Dominic Rodriguez!" The audience clapped as the newlywed couple walked down the aisle hand in hand, smiling more than they ever did.

At the reception, DJ and Kaysha were opening presents while techno music, compliments of Jerome aka DJ2, was playing in the background.

"Wow, these dishes are funky! I always liked the square shaped ones, thanks Darcie!" Kaysha exclaimed to one of her basketball friends. "Hey, what's this?" she added as she found an amulet in the bag.

"Oh I found it at this antique store and thought it was cool! See the moon symbol, I think it'll go with the retro theme you guys decorated your apartment with! Not sure what it is though" Darcie replied.

"Well I think it's funky too, thanks girl!" Kaysha said. She set it down with the other presents she and DJ got. "Alrighty, that was the last one!"

"Jerome said he was ready for us to go mix it up with him!" DJ Fist said, "Ready, wifey?" he added with a grin.

Kaysha laughed. "You bet I am, hubby!" The two went up to the mix table with Jerome.

"Alright alright, everybody, it's time to pump up the jam with the newlywed couple, DJ and Kaysha Rodriguez, aka DJ Fist and DJ Kay! Let's kick it!" Jerome announced. As they were about to start the remixes, two masked men burst into the dining hall.

"Alright! Give us the amulet and nobody gets hurt!" one man shouted as they held weapons. Everyone started screaming.

"Whoaaaa snap!" Jerome said, his eyes wide.

"No way! What are they doing here?!" Micky exclaimed to Jade.

"Aww man, not on my wedding day!" Kaysha whined to herself. "I'm not wearing the right outfit to kick butt in!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on! Hand it over!" the Revenger yelled, "Let's not make this difficult!"

"Oh I'll hand something over to you, alright" Micky thought to herself. She and Jade charged over and started fighting the two men. They tried firing their weapons but the two teenage girls kicked them out of their hands.

"Jade!" Jackie yelled as he and Viper ran over.

"Not you pipsqueaks again!" one of the guys complained. "But no matter, we'll surely defeat you this time with some assistance!"

Suddenly, samurai Shadowkhan emerged out of nowhere.

"Shadowkhan!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Now who was the Oni general who controlled those dudes?" Finn asked.

Jackie tried to answer but two Shadowkhan grabbed him. "Bwah! Talk later!"

Charmaine, MC Cobra, Tag, the Enforcers, Cassie, Strikemaster Ice, Valmont, and Tohru joined the fight, attacking the Shadowkhan and making sure none of the guests got hurt.

"Eat this, ninja boy!" Charmaine exclaimed as she went up for a flying side kick and knocked down a few Shadowkhan.

"Babe I need to go in and help" DJ Fist said to his wife when he saw more Shadowkhan, "You stay here, I don't want you getting hurt, plus you can't fight in that" he added, pointing to her dress.

"Alright, but please be careful!" Kaysha replied.

"Yo Kaysh, what was that one dude saying "Hand over the amulet!" mean? What the heck is an amulet anyways?" Jerome asked.

Kaysha snapped her fingers. "Amulet! The thing Darcie gave me, that's what they must be after! Gosh it's a long story J-Man but I have an idea!" She ran over to her presents and looked for Darcie's gift bag, trying not to be noticed.

"Aha! Here's the little doohickey" she thought to herself when she found the amulet, "The magic book said that each amulet has the power to control the element it represents. I heard Uncle say once that the moon demon has power over gravity. I wonder...?"

"Hey! Looking for this?" Kaysha yelled out loud. Everyone briefly stopped fighting and the Ultimate Revengers turned around and saw Kaysha holding up the Moon Element Amulet.

"There it is! Get it!" one man shouted.

"Kaysha! What are you doing?!" Jackie yelled.

Kaysha grinned mischievously and squeezed the handle of the amulet. The ivory stone lit up and Kaysha held out her hand to the Ultimate Revenger men coming towards her. All of a sudden, the two men started floating in the air.

"What...what trickery is this?!" one of them shouted.

"Whoa! Jade, that thing must represent the moon element!" Micky exclaimed.

"Yeah I think so, man that's mondo coolio!" Jade said.

Kaysha waved her hand and sent the two men flying across the room, causing them to hit a wall and go unconscious.

"You're under arrest!" Captain Black stated as he and Tag handcuffed them and took them out to the Section 13 van.

The samurai Shadowkhan were still attacking until Uncle started chanting a spell.

"_Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao_" Uncle chanted. All of the Shadowkhan suddenly disappeared.

"Great spell, Unc! How come you didn't do that when we were going after the Water Amulet?" Micky asked.

"Uncle had to refresh fading memory" Uncle replied nonchalantly.

"Are you guys okay?" Lydia asked her parents, who were hiding under one of the tables.

"Yeah we're fine but...what...who were those people?" her mother Lea asked.

"It's a loooong story, Mom, trust me" Lydia sighed.

"Kaysha! How did you do that gravity trick?! And where did you get the amulet?!" Charmaine asked.

"Darcie gave it to me as a present. And I remember Uncle saying that the moon element is control over gravity so I figured I'd try it out" Kaysha replied. "Couldn't let you guys risk getting your butts kicked!"

"That's awesome!" Micky exclaimed, "Let me try it!" she added as she grabbed it and squeezed the handle. Nothing happened.

"Huh? That's weird, it doesn't work!" she said. "Jade, try it!"

Jade took it and squeezed the handle. "Hey, it doesn't work for me either! It's broken!"

"I don't know about that" Kaysha said as she took it back and squeezed the handle and held out her hand.

"Kaysha! Put me down!" Cassie exclaimed.

Everyone laughed as Kaysha put her down and stopped squeezing the amulet's handle.

"Nope, not broken" Kaysha said with a grin.

"Psh, showoff" Cassie pouted.

"Whoa... how come it only worked for you?!" Micky asked.

"Because she represents the good side of the moon element" Uncle said as he walked up.

"Huh?!" Micky and Jade asked, surprised.

"I have been doing research in magic book, and it says that the power of the eight amulets can only be activated by eight individuals who have been chosen to represent good side of elements. Since Kaysha was able to activate amulet's power of gravity control, Kaysha obviously represents moon element!" Uncle replied.

"No fair! You get to represent an element!" Jade whined.

Kaysha grinned. "That's so cool! Guess it's fitting for me since I'm a night person and was born at night."

"I'm sorry those bad men ruined your wedding though" Jackie said.

"Ruined? Nah, no way! The action was awesome, and I got to play with magic! Now if you'll excuse me, DJ and I have to get changed out and get ready to fly to New York" Kaysha said as she and DJ Fist walked out of the room together.

"Hey hand us the amulet so that we can lock it up for safekeeping!" Jade shouted. Kaysha tossed the amulet behind her and Jade caught it.

"Three down, five to go, Mick" Jade said.

"I know! Wouldn't it be cool if we represented some of the elements too?!" Micky asked.

"Tch, I wish!" Jade replied.

Later that day, the two men who invaded Kaysha's wedding woke up and found themselves in the Section 13 prison.

"Blast! Locked up! Master Sheila will be angry" one of the men said.

"Lucas! Jong! Did you retrieve the amulet?" Sheila's voice said as a magic hologram appeared in front of them.

"Uhhh no, Master. Even the Shadowkhan were defeated!" Jong said.

"Idiots! Come back to Japan immediately so I can punish you!" Sheila yelled.

"Um, we can't, Master, we got arrested." Lucas replied somewhat nervously.

"Arrested?!" Sheila shouted, "I can't believe you two! You're absolutely useless to me!"

"Hey, it's not our fault that the bride was able to activate the power of the amulet!" Jong whined.

Sheila's eyebrows raised. "Wait...did you just say that the blasted Kaysha McPeek was able to activate the amulet's power?"

"Yeah boss" Lucas said, "She had control over gravity or something like that!"

"Ugh!" Sheila groaned as she turned off the hologram. "Master Ikazuki, one of the humans representing the good side of the elements has been discovered! And again, no amulet!"

"We must find more competent warriors to defeat them, Sheila" Ikazuki said, "And make sure that the other seven elemental humans are not found. Their power combined is literally fatal to all dark magic itself."

Two weeks passed by. DJ Fist and Kaysha had a fun honeymoon in New York and were back in time for the school year to start. Kaysha was starting her final semester, doing an internship with a popular recording company in San Francisco. Charmaine and Cassie were getting through college quickly as well. Micky and Jade were starting their junior year of high school, and for Micky, this was her first year in a public school.

"Man I can't believe school is starting again!" Jade whined as she and Micky were walking to Abraham Lincoln High School, "Being secret agents at the same time isn't gonna be easy!"

"No kidding, but we promised to keep up with homework and stuff!" Micky replied, "I'm actually kinda excited because this is my first year in a public school. 11 years of online schooling was booooring!"

Once they arrived, they walked in to their first class of the day, Honors Trigonometry.

"Tch, what a great way to start my day" Jade said sarcastically.

"Hey Jade!" Jade's friend Jimmy exclaimed.

"What's up, Jimmy! How was your summer?" Jade asked.

"It was actually fun! Who's your friend?" Jimmy replied, eyeballing Micky.

"This is my friend Micky McStone! She moved here from DC." Jade answered.

"Uh...hi...hi" Jimmy stuttered nervously, "I...I'm Jimmy."

"Hey Jimmy, I'm Michaela, but people call me Micky!" Micky said with a smile.

"Uh...hi Micky...umm I'm gonna go sit down now" Jimmy stuttered again as he went to sit down by his guy friends.

Micky and Jade started giggling. "He was a nervous wreck!" Jade laughed.

"Well, I do have the tendency to make boys go crazy" Micky teased as the two laughed more.

During lunch, Jade and Micky were sitting at a table by themselves, reading the magic book.

"Hey Jade, wouldn't it be easier if we could cast multiple location spells at the same time so we could find these amulet things a whole lot faster?" Micky asked.

"Tch, totally, but I don't think we can do that!" Jade replied, "Every time Jackie and I looked for the talismans, demon portals, talisman powers, Oni masks, and demon chi, it was always one at a time. But I wish we could do that."

"Maybe we can ask Uncle about it sometime!" Micky said.

"Hey Jade, can...can I...uh sit here?" Jimmy asked nervously as he approached the duo.

"Of course you can! You cool with that, Mick?" Jade said.

"Yeah man, go for it!" Micky said warmly.

Jimmy sat down and started eating nervously. "So uh...whatcha reading?" he asked as he noticed their book.

Micky and Jade looked at each other. Even though Jade told Jimmy about magic in the past they wanted to keep this mission top secret. After all, they were _secret _agents in training!

"Umm...it's kinda personal, you don't wanna know" Micky said.

"Oh...uh...okay...whatever you say, babe." Jimmy replied shyly before eating quietly again.

Micky's eyes got wide. "Did he just call me _babe_? Okaaaay that's a little weird" she thought to herself.

"Well Mick, how do you like going to school with real people?" Jade asked as they left the high school.

"I love it! It's so much better than sitting at home by myself and listening to some teacher who I don't know what she looks like talk for hours" Micky replied. "Is it just me though, or was your friend Jimmy totally hitting on me?"

"Biggggg time" Jade said with a mischievous grin, "Did you enjoy it?"

Micky laughed out loud. "Tch, yeah right! It was creepy! I mean he seems nice but dude, he called me _babe_! Eww!" she added as she pretended to shiver.

"Yeah, that was kinda weird, hopefully he doesn't do anything else to creep you out!" Jade replied.

"For reals. Hey, let's go to Game On! and play for a while!" Micky exclaimed, changing the subject.

"Okay!" Jade exclaimed. "Let's go!" The two teenage girls walked over to Game On!, a large three story arcade with lots of video games, both new and vintage, amusement park rides, bowling, laser tag, and a restaurant.

"Look! They just added Supermagical! Let's go play it!" Micky squealed after she and Jade bought admission.

"Bam! Bam! Take that!" Micky said as she and Jade were fighting each other as two dragons, "I'm gonna kick your butt, Shendu!"

"Dream on, father!" Jade mocked as she defeated Micky's character.

"Man I demand a rematch!" Micky pouted playfully.

"Hey kiddos! What's crackin'!" a voice behind them said. They turned around and saw Cassie standing there, smiling.

"Cassie! I forgot you work here!" Micky exclaimed as she fist pounded the youngest McPeek.

"Yep, and I love it! It's like home to me" Cassie replied.

"Jade?" a teenage boy-sounding voice said as well. Jade turned around again and smiled. "Larry! Long time no see!"

Larry smiled as he gave her a high five. "I know! I've been working on another issue of The Adventures of Spectacularry with His Sidekick Larina and I'm gonna get it published. Who are these guys?" he asked as he looked at Micky and Cassie.

"This is Micky McStone, she moved here from DC and goes to school with me, and this is Cassie McPeek, she moved up here from LA and goes to Stanford!" Jade introduced.

Larry said hi to Micky but had his eyes on Cassie the entire time. "Wow, she's cute!" Larry thought to himself. "Um, uh, hi Larry, I'm Cassie, no! Um, no, hi Cassie, I'm Larry" Larry stuttered as he blushed at his mistakes.

"Waddup man!" Cassie said as he shook his hand.

Larry's heart rate started accelerating. "Uh um, nice to meet you guys, I...uh.. gotta go!" he added as he ran off.

Cassie, Micky, and Jade stared for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Wow that was nothing short of weird!" Cassie exclaimed with a "what-the-heck-just-happened" look on her face.

"I know! Same thing happened to me with some kid at school today! You and I must have a gift for manimizing" Micky joked.

Jade rolled her eyes and laughed. She then heard her phone go off. "Hello?"

"Jade, it's Tag" Agent Tag replied, "I need to see you and Micky back at Section 13 soon."

"We're on it!" Jade answered. After she hung up, she turned towards Micky. "Hey Mick, Tag wants us back at Section 13."

"Alright!" Micky said. "See ya, Cass, don't let any other guys flirt with you!" she teased as she said goodbye to Cassie.

Cassie smirked. "Tch, hopefully no more will, this chick is taken!" she thought to herself.

"Hey Uncle Tag, what's up?" Micky asked as she and Jade got back to Section 13 and greeted Tag in his office.

"Another amulet has been revealed!" Tag exclaimed, "We're gonna be looking for the Wind Element Amulet in Massachusetts."

"Awesome!" Micky said, "Why Massachusetts?"

"I don't know, but that's what the spell revealed after Tohru performed it." Tag replied.

"Let's pack up!" Jade said as she and Micky were about to leave the room.

"Hold it!" Tag said with a sarcastic smile, "You guys can't go, you're back in school, remember?"

"Awwww!" Micky and Jade whined.

"Oh don't be down, there'll be more opportunities on sure, hopefully on the weekends!" Tag said.

"But who's gonna go get the amulet?" Micky asked.

"I will!" Tag answered, "Don't forget I'm a secret agent still in action! And Captain Black agreed to give Lydia and Valmont time off so that they can come and assist me should we run into any trouble!"

"You guys are so lucky" Micky pouted, "I wish I could be a full time secret agent!"

"You girls will be one day, Micky dear!" Tag replied, "Once you get through high school and training you'll be good to go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Agent Tag, Valmont, and Lydia arrived in Massachusetts later that evening and stepped off of Tag's personal airplane that folds into a briefcase when not used.

"Holy cow, most epic invention ever but has no leg room!" Lydia exclaimed as she stretched.

Tag laughed. "Well Liddy, sometimes as a secret agent you have to make do with what you have! Alright then, let's find this amulet." He took the candlestick, which pointed with the same blue light the direction to go in. They followed it to the bell tower of the Old North Church. The candlestick started burning at its brightest.

"Alright, so apparently it's up here somewhere!" Lydia said as she was holding a lantern. "Let's look around, I guess!" The trio started looking around.

"Hmm, this wood looks rather pigmented compared to the others" Valmont thought to himself. He walked over to part of the bell tower wall and saw the Wind Element Amulet sitting within the wall.

"Smashing!" Valmont said out loud, "Darling come over here, I found what we're looking for!"

Tag and Lydia ran over and saw the amulet as well.

"Wonderful!" Tag exclaimed, "Alright, now to get it out!" He pulled on the piece of wood and snapped it off the wall to retrieve the amulet embedded within it. "I got it! Well that was easy!"

All of a sudden, they heard some cracking noises.

"Umm babe, what is that?" Lydia asked.

Valmont looked up and his eyes got wide. "Blast! The church is starting to collapse! Run!" he yelled as he started charging down the stairs.

"An entire church falling because of one piece of wood?! No wonder they call it the_ Old _North Church!" Tag exclaimed. The trio ran frantically down the stairs. Lydia was jumping stairs until a large piece of wood fell and hit her head, causing her to pass out.

"Liddy!" Valmont cried as he quickly picked her up, hoisted her over his shoulders, and started running again. He and Tag maneuvered multiple times to avoid getting hit by the falling debris. They made it outside the building in time before the entire church collapsed to the ground.

"Blast, didn't mean for the whole church to come down! Hope nobody will notice" Tag sighed.

"Taggart, how could the entire city of Boston not know that-uhhhh" Valmont began before he and Tag passed out after someone sprayed a knock-out potion in their faces, causing them to collapse unconsciously to the ground. Two masked men grabbed the wood and broke it to take the amulet. "Later, losers" one of them said with an evil grin as they used magic to teleport themselves.

Sheila was walking around inside the cave when the two different Ultimate Revengers from before appeared.

"Master, we've completed your request!" one man said as he unveiled his mask and handed Sheila the amulet.

Sheila grinned darkly. "Excellent work, Takeshi and James, you are far more competent than those other two simpletons!"

"Thank you, Master, and fortunately we were able to complete the task without the Shadowkhan's assistance!" James bragged.

"Even better! Next time you should kidnap our wretched enemies and bring them here so we can use them as a ransom. But you two have done well because we have another amulet in our hands. Take the rest of the day off and enjoy yourselves" Sheila exclaimed. Takeshi and James bowed and left the cave.

"Here you are, Master Ikazuki" Sheila added as she tossed the Wind Element Amulet to Ikazuki.

"Well done, Sheila, I can sense that darkness is beginning to overcome good!" Ikazuki praised.

As Takeshi walked out of the cave, he took out a picture of a sumo wrestler from his pocket. "Soon, little brother, I shall help dominate the world and get revenge on you being mommy's favorite" he said to the picture of Tohru before tearing it in half.

Tag started coming out of an unconscious state and opened his eyes to a hospital room.

"What...where am I? How did I get here?" he thought to himself as he sat up, looking around.

A nurse walked in and smiled. "Oh wonderful! You're awake!" she exclaimed. "Hi, my name is Sherri Brown, and I'm a nurse here at the Boston City Hospital."

Tag smiled shyly and lay back down, still rather dizzy. "Miss Brown, how did I get here?"

"Some people found you and another man and lady lying on the ground near a collapsed Old North Church and thought you were hurt or dead so they called 911 and our paramedics got you here! How are you feeling?" Nurse Brown replied.

"I...I'm fine, just dizzy and confused about what happened. Wait, you said another man and lady? Those are my friends, Valmont and Lydia Philips! How are they?" Tag asked anxiously.

"Mr. Philips is fine, though Mrs. Philips is still unconscious." Nurse Brown answered.

"I appreciate all your help, Nurse Brown, but how long will it be before we are released and can go home back to San Francisco?" Tag asked again.

"Until Mrs. Philips is fully recovered, it's best if someone stays here with her. Additionally we still need to examine you and Mr. Philips to make sure you don't have any brain damage." Nurse Brown replied.

"Blast! It would really help if we could go home as soon as possible. May I use this phone to make a phone call?" Tag said.

"Of course! I'll leave you alone for a little bit, the doctor will come in soon to examine you" Nurse Brown replied as she left.

Tag picked up the phone next to his hospital bed and dialed a number.

Ring ring! Micky's phone went off in the middle of the night. She rolled around in her bed for a while after reaching over to her bed stand and picked it up. "Hello?" she said groggily, still half asleep.

"Micky dear, it's Uncle Tag. I'm sorry to wake you up but this is very important."

Micky woke up a little more, concerned about what was going on. "What's going on, Uncle Tag?"

"Well, we found the Wind Element Amulet in the bell tower wall of the Old North Church but when I removed the piece of wood that held it, the entire church collapsed and Lydia was injured. Something happened to Valmont and me as well but I'm not sure what. Anyways we're in the hospital and can't be released until all three of us are well, and I'm not entirely sure if Lydia will be alright or not."

"My gosh Tag, I hope ya'll are okay!" Micky exclaimed, "Do you still have the amulet?"

"I...I don't know that for sure...it's not with me but perhaps Valmont or Lydia has it." Tag answered. "But in the morning before school, please tell Captain Black what's going on! I hope we can fly back home tomorrow."

"Okay Tag...alright good night" Micky said as she hung up the phone and slowly crawled back under her covers. "Man" she said to herself, "I really do hope they're alright."

The next morning, Micky got dressed for school and went to Captain Black's office.

"Good morning, Micky!" Captain Black greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, Captain Black" Micky said with little enthusiasm. "Listen uh...Uncle Tag called me last night and said that he, Valmont, and Lydia got hurt and are in the hospital in Boston and aren't sure when they'll be getting out."

Captain Black got out of his chair immediately. "What? No worries, I'll have the Section 13 medical staff fly out to Boston and bring them home! We need them to come back and have the assurance that they're safe!" he exclaimed as he walked out.

"CB is definitely a man of action" Micky said to herself with a grin as she walked out of his office as well.

"Geez, I hope those guys are gonna be okay" Jade said to Micky as they were walking to Honors Trig.

"Yeah I know" Micky replied, "And I'm sure their injuries were no accident but the hand of those stupid Ultimate Revenger guys!"

After school, they decided to go play arcade games at Game On!. It was such a fun place to be, and Cassie was able to get them in at a discounted price.

"Hey guys!" Cassie exclaimed as she walked over to the duo with Kaysha and Charmaine.

"Hey!" Micky exclaimed. "You guys have an off day?" she asked Kaysha and Charmaine.

"I do, but Kaysh and DJ have a gig later tonight that us and the boys are gonna go to" Charmaine replied.

"Tch, must be awesome to be your age and go wherever you want whenever you want!" Jade said.

"Oh don't worry; you'll be there one day kid!" Cassie replied.

"Hey look Jade! There's your friend" Micky exclaimed as she pointed out Larry in the distance.

"Aw man not him again" Cassie complained, "That's the third time today! Doesn't he have anything better to do? I'm gettin' the vibes that he's stalking me or something."

"Eww! Speaking of which, here he comes" Micky said as Larry spotted them and walked over. He completely ignored saying hi to Micky and Jade as his eyes x-rayed every inch of Cassie. "Hey beautiful" he said flirtatiously to Cassie.

"Umm hi, may I help you?" she asked suspiciously as she started to back away.

"Do you know CPR because you take my breath away?" Larry said as his eyes filled with infatuation.

"Oh my word. Kaysha, that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!" Charmaine groaned. Kaysha nodded in agreement and rolled her eyes.

"Okaaaaay" Cassie stated, starting to get freaked out as Larry started getting closer to her.

The Ice Crew walked in after getting their discounted admissions. "Whoa! What's going on with _that_?" MC Cobra asked as he noticed Larry flirting with Cassie.

Strikemaster Ice saw what Cobra was talking about and felt his blood pressure rise in anger. "Yo I don't know but that fool's tryin' to hit on my lady and I don't dig that!" he growled as he started walking over.

"Mannnn that's messed up, yo!" Cobra exclaimed to DJ Fist, "I wouldn't want no guy hittin' on my Charmaine! But don't that guy look familiar to you?" DJ Fist shrugged his shoulders and followed.

"Seriously man, what are you doing? Can you, like, go away?" Cassie asked, beginning to get angry herself.

"Come on, hottie, why are you backing up?" Larry asked.

"Yo!" they heard a teenage voice yell. They turned to see Strikemaster Ice walking up angrily to them with his crew, fixing his rage-filled eyes on Larry. "What are you doing hittin' on my woman, fool?"

"Ice! Gosh you arrived at the right time, he won't leave me alone!" Cassie complained.

"Back off my lady, fool, she's mine!" Ice growled at Larry.

Larry smirked. "Well not after I do this!" he exclaimed as he boldly pulled Cassie close to him and kissed her lips.

Everyone's eyes got wide and their jaws dropped at this sight.

"What is he thinking?!" Jade whispered to Micky, "This is so not like him!"

"I guess when guys are "in love", they'll act stupid" Micky whispered back, disgusted by what she saw.

"Mmmmm Kaysha he did NOT just do that" Charmaine said to Kaysha, "He's gonna get it now."

Cassie pulled away as quickly as possible. "Okay for reals! What the hizzle was that all about, you perv! Seriously, get away from me!" she yelled as she started wiping off her lips."Ugh, for heaven's sake, it's gonna take forever to wash this off!"

Strikemaster Ice couldn't hold his temper back any longer. "That's it! How dare you kiss MY woman! You gonna get it now!" he shouted as he ran towards Larry and knocked him down. The two started fighting while everyone else in the arcade ran away.

"Guys!" Micky tried yelling, "Seriously, in here?! Can't someone break them up?!"

Charmaine grinned mischievously. "Why do that when we can film this?! This is some serious reality TV!" she exclaimed as she got out her phone and started filming.

MC Cobra laughed. "Babe you're crazy! But I love it! Come on DJ!" he motioned as he got out his phone and started filming the scene.

The fight went on for a while before Micky started getting irritated and walked over to the duo and managed to pinch their shoulders, causing them both to faint.

"Aww Mick! Why'd you stop it so soon, this was getting good!" Charmaine exclaimed. Kaysha rolled her eyes at her sister's oddness.

"Whoa, how'd you do that, Micky?!" Jade asked, impressed at what she just did.

Micky grinned. "If I told you guys, you'd do it to me! It's a secret" she said as she walked off.

Cassie walked over to her manager and sighed. "Hey, sorry about my boyfriend, he totally lost it and shoulda known better!"

"Hey its okay, Cass" Morgan said, "Besides, that weirdo was hitting on you big time! I'll try to make sure security keeps him out so that he can't bother you anymore."

Larry and Strikemaster Ice were not out for long. When they both woke up, they were confused about what happened but when they saw each other, they were about to start fighting again when Cassie walked up to them angry.

"Uh uh! Stop it now!" Cassie yelled as fire filled her eyes. "Now, you both are gonna listen to me and listen NOW!" Larry and Ice got up off the ground and stared at her nervously, afraid of her fiery temper."I may be taken but NO ONE is to ever beat each other up because of me, you got that?! Larry, Ice is MY boyfriend and I love him! So get your nerdy butt out of here and don't bother me again! And Ice, look I'm glad you stick up for me but you are NOT to lose your temper and hurt ANYBODY! You understand me?!" she scolded. Larry and Ice both backed up out of fear and tried to avoid eye contact with the furious blonde.

"Whew" Charmaine whistled, "If you guys learn anything today, it's when Cassie says to do something, you do it!" Kaysha nodded in agreement.

"Man, no kidding" Micky replied, "She looks like she's about to kick someone's butt _hard_! That's some serious attitude right there!"

Larry and Ice continued to stare at her speechless. "Okay whatever" Larry said angrily after a while, "But I'm gonna get you back for this one day!" he said to Ice as he purposely bumped into him on his way out. Ice was about to run after him when Cassie grabbed his arm and looked at him angrily. Ice shrank back in fear and didn't move.

"Ugh! Testosterone is SUCH a stupid hormone sometimes!" Cassie groaned as she walked off to resume her job.

Charmaine looked on until she realized several other random people staring at the group. "What? There's no show here anymore, go go go, look it up on the Internet if you wanna see the fight again" she said as she shooed them away.

"Wow. Guys can be SO weird" Micky said to Jade.

At the same time this was happening, Tag, Valmont, and Lydia were flying back to San Francisco after the Section 13 medical staff flew to Massachusetts and got hospital clearance to take them back home. Lydia had finally gained consciousness though her speech patterns were broken. The doctors instructed two weeks of bed rest and some speech therapy to help the damaged part of her brain gain back the ability to speak correctly again.

"My heavens, I'm glad we're all alright but I am not happy about losing the amulet" Tag complained.

"Indeed. Fortunately they do not have all of them, thought at some point we must" Valmont replied.

"I...I wish...I wish...M...Micky and J...Ja...ade c...cou...cou...could have com...com...come be...because they...they cou...could...have...st...st...st...stopped them." Lydia stuttered.

"Most likely not, Liddy, the doctors said that we got knocked out by a potion" Tag replied, "Though I still wish Micky and Jade could have come. They probably would not have broken the church like I did! So much for buying the Italian shoes I've been wanting" he pouted.

When they got home, they were first greeted by Micky and Jade.

"Tag! I'm glad you're okay!" Micky exclaimed.

"I am too, although Lydia got some brain damage and is gonna be resting for a while" Tag replied.

"Did you get the amulet?" Jade asked anxiously.

"N...no...we...we...we. l...lost...it to...to...the...the..." Lydia started answering.

"Aww man" Micky gloomed, "Now the bad guys have two amulets! Gosh we gotta find the other four as soon as possible!"

Cassie was walking around outside her condo later that night. She and Charmaine were going to be picked up by Strikemaster Ice and MC Cobra to go to DJ and Kaysha's gig downtown at a private summer party for teenagers. When they arrived, MC Cobra walked up to the front door while Strikemaster Ice walked up to Cassie. Cassie, still angry about what happened earlier on, turned away from him and walked away to lean on their car, looking in the distance.

"Cass, yo listen, I'm real sorry about today, I shouldn't have lost it with that guy" Strikemaster Ice began to apologize, "I was just so mad about someone tryin' to steal you away! The thought of losing you to someone else..." he stopped as he looked away with an upset look on his face.

Cassie turned around, not feeling angry anymore. "Ice, babe you're not gonna lose me! You mean a whole lot to me and nothing can change that, man! I _love_ you, and last time I checked love is a pretty powerful thing that I wouldn't give out to just anybody. I was upset about you losing yo temper but I was pretty upset too about that weirdo Larry hittin' on me, so I guess I can't blame you. Gosh I'm just glad it's over. Hopefully nothin' like that will happen again!"

"For reals" Strikemaster Ice said, "But I'm glad I mean to you as much as you mean to me, yo. I love you too, Cass" he added as he pulled his girlfriend close and shared a kiss with her.

"Tohruuuu!" Uncle yelled the next morning as he finished mixing ingredients in a cauldron.

"What is it, Sensei?" Tohru asked as he walked into the back room of Uncle's Rare Finds.

"Another element has been revealed! It is the Thunder Element Amulet, counteracting power of Tchang Zu the thunder demon".


	7. Chapter 7

Micky, Jade, and Tag were just arriving at Stonehenge in search of the Thunder Element Amulet. Because it was the weekend, Micky and Jade were able to come along on the mission.

"Back in England! Boy does this bring back some memories" Micky exclaimed after she got off Tag's fold-up plane.

"Same with me" Jade said, "Remember the story of the horse talisman power that I told you about plus the time I cast a grow-up spell that made me 50 feet tall? That happened in London!"

"Wow! Wish I was still living here at the time to see that! So Tag, where's the amulet around here?" Micky asked.

"According to the spell that Uncle cast, it's buried near one of the pillars, so we'll have to look around!" Tag replied.

The three of them got shovels from their spy packs and started digging around random pillars. Micky was digging around and after a few feet, saw gold shining in the brown dirt. "Aha! We have a winner!" she thought to herself with an imitative British accent as she dug more and exposed the amulet. As she was getting it out, she saw something else next to it. "Hey, what's this?" When she dug some more, she found an ancient scroll. "Hmm, looks important, I'll bring it with me" she decided. "Guys! I found it!" she yelled out loud.

"Excellent! Let's get out of here before trouble arrives" Tag said. They put the dirt back in the holes they made and walked off to Tag's plane. As they were flying off, they were surprised to see that the Ultimate Revengers did not arrive on the scene.

"Wow, this is the first time that we got an amulet without any trouble!" Jade exclaimed.

"Indeed! Hopefully finding the remaining three will be this easy!" Tag replied.

A few minutes later, James and Takasi arrived at Stonehenge.

"No enemies here! Perhaps they did not arrive yet" Takashi said.

"Or they've already been here! Look!" James exclaimed as he pointed out spots under the pillars that obviously were dug up. They went through each hole and found nothing.

"Ugh" Takashi groaned as he held up the seeking device Ikazuki magically created to help them find the amulets, "They got it already! How did they get here before us?" All of a sudden, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Takashi, did you find the amulet?" Sheila asked on the other line.

"No Master, we did not, our enemies arrived here and took it before we did!" Takashi said somewhat nervously.

"Blast! Next time use faster transportation, please! But no matter, Ikazuki senses that the Sky Element Amulet is at a monastery in Ghutan. Fly there as soon as possible!" Sheila commanded.

"Yes Master. And I assure you that we will not fail this time" Takashi answered firmly.

Back in San Francisco, Tohru finished performing another location spell, revealing the sky element. "Sensei!" he called, "The sky element has been revealed!"

Uncle ran in the back room to join him. "Yes, it is it! Location is in Zu Monastery in Ghutan. I must call the others at once!"

Captain Black's phone rang back at Section 13. "Hello?" he answered.

"Captain Black, the sky element amulet location has been revealed! Is Jade and the others home from England yet?" Uncle asked.

"Not yet, Unc, but I'll see if I can send someone else to retrieve it!" Captain Black replied before hanging up. "We don't want to hesitate!"

He walked over to the main lounge where the McPeek girls were hanging out with the Ice Crew after they finished work. "Hey guys! Are you busy this weekend?" he asked the six.

"Nope, just hanging out like usual, why CB?" Cassie asked.

"Uncle just told me that the sky element amulet has been revealed and since Tag, Micky, and Jade are not back from England yet, I was wondering if you could go in their place. I do not want to hesitate when it comes to finding magic!"

"Uh sure! That would be really fun!" Charmaine exclaimed. "How 'bout it guys?"

"I can go for that, yo!" Strikemaster Ice replied. MC Cobra and DJ Fist nodded in agreement. "So uh, where's this thing at?"

"The Zu Monastery in Ghutan" Captain Black replied.

"The Zu Monastery? For reals?! Yo we've been there twice before, that's an easy find!" MC Cobra exclaimed.

"Excellent! I'll speak to one of our pilots and get you guys going as soon as possible." Captain Black said before leaving the room.

"Sweet! We get to go on a secret mission!" Charmaine cheered, "Let's head home and pack up!"

Several hours later, Tag, Micky, and Jade arrived back to Section 13 late.

"Welcome back, gang!" Captain Black greeted, "Was your mission successful?"

"Sure was!" Micky replied as she held up the amulet. "And guess what! We got it without any trouble from the bad guys!"

"Excellent! You three will have some relaxing time because I sent the McPeek girls and the Ice Crew off to Ghutan to retrieve the Sky Element Amulet." Captain Black stated.

"Oh that's cool! They never get to do anything as fun as us so I guess we can give them a turn! In the mean time I think we should talk to Uncle about this scroll thing I found" Micky said as she held up the scroll she found at Stonehenge.

Later the next day, Kaysha, Charmaine, Cassie, and the Ice Crew were walking up a long mountain trail.

"Whew this is a serious workout, my glutes are burnin'!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Yeah I know! Man I haven't walked this much since...ever!" Charmaine replied, "But at least it's good exercise! So, this monastery we're goin' to is where you guys learned how to kick butt?" she asked the Ice Crew.

"Yep, and where the three of us met, yo!" MC Cobra replied, "Yo Ice, I was thinkin', while we're here we should like apologize to the monks and try to make peace with them, ya know?"

"Yeah that'd be good, yo" Strikemaster Ice said, "And if the monastery ain't repaired from last time, we'll offer 'em cash so they can fix it up."

"That's so great of you guys!" Charmaine exclaimed. "That's class right there! So uh" she began as she changed the subject a bit, "You said monks are bald and when you trained you had to get shaved bald too?"

"Yep, it was kinda weird cuttin' all my hair off just to learn martial arts" Cobra replied. DJ Fist nodded in agreement.

Charmaine ruffled her boyfriend's dark purple hair. "Please...DON'T ever shave your head again!" she exclaimed, which made the other five laugh. "Your hair is too darn good to not be shown off!"

"I'm actually with Charmaine on this one" Cassie said, "A good head of hair can really compliment a person!"

A few hours later, the six finally arrived at the Zu Monastery.

"Wow, floatin' above the clouds like you guys said!" Cassie exclaimed.

"I can see ...why... the _Sky _Element Amulet is up here! Gosh... I can't... hardly...breathe!" Charmaine panted, her asthma bothering her significantly. "Excuse...me" she added as she got her inhaler and took a few puffs.

"You gonna be okay, babe?" MC Cobra asked.

"Yeah...you...you guys go on!" Charmaine answered.

The other five walked up to the Zu Monastery and knocked on the large doors. The head master opened it and, recognizing the Ice Crew, got into fighting position. "So, you three come to harm my temple more?!" he asked angrily.

"No no no! Yo we here to make peace!" Strikemaster Ice replied.

"Yeah, we ain't here to fight!" MC Cobra added.

"Oh. Really? Very well then, you may enter! But only you three" the head master replied as he pointed to the Ice Crew.

Ice, Cobra, and Fist turned around and looked at Cassie and Kaysha.

"Oh! Oh I get it, it's a monastery, boys only" Cassie said after understanding what the head master meant, "A'ight then, we're just gonna be out here, chillin' with Charmaine. You have fun in Testosterone Temple now!" she joked as she and Kaysha snickered and walked away.

The Ice Crew entered the temple. The head master gathered some of his other monks so that they could hear what the trio had to say.

"So uh...we just wanted to apologize for actin' bad and gettin' ourselves kicked out in the first place. The ways of peace is actually good stuff, yo" Strikemaster Ice began, "We also sorry for destroyin' yo temple. If you need help repairin' it, we'll pay fo it."

The head master was surprised for a moment but them smiled. "Our temple is fine, but we appreciate your offer. What matters is that you apologized and have changed, which is more than good enough for us. You are welcome to join our temple again and resume your training."

"We appreciate the offer, but we're real happy with our lives as they are now, yo" MC Cobra replied, "DJ here is married anyways, and I'm hopin' to ask my lady to do the same. We're actually here to not only make peace with you but to see if you guys have the Sky Element Amulet, if you know what that is?"

"The Sky Element Amulet?" the head master asked, "Yes, it was an heirloom I once inherited, though I am not sure what it does. Why are you interested in it?"

"We're collectin' the eight element amulets so we can keep 'em away from the bad dudes" Ice answered, "If they fall into the wrong hands, somethin' bad is gonna happen, and we don't wanna fight no more magic villains."

"Oh! Well in that case, I shall give it to you, so that you can help guard it from the evil ones" the head master said as he walked them to his room and handed it to them. "Go in peace, and thank you for coming back. Thank you even more for joining the good side."

The Ice Crew walked out of the monastery, feeling good about themselves. "Yo we rock!" MC Cobra exclaimed as they fist bumped each other.

"For reals!" Ice replied, "Yo it felt good to apologize and all, and to get this thing!" he added as he held the amulet.

"Did you guys have a good dose of extra hormone?" Cassie joked as the three approached them.

Ice laughed. "Yeah, guess you can say that! Got things settled and got the amulet so let's peace out!"

The six started walking down the mountain when they were stopped by James and Takashi.

"Hmm, never seen you six before, but how nice of you to get the amulet for us" James said, "Now hand it over!"

"Umm let me think about that" Cassie said sarcastically as she looked up for a moment, "Umm no! You can't have it!"

"Alright pretty girl, then we'll fight for it!" Takashi exclaimed as he and James charged for the six after Shadowkhan emerged.

"I'll take the samurai guy" Charmaine said teasingly. The fight then began. The McPeek girls fought the Shadowkhan while the Ice Crew focused on Takashi and James. The McPeeks were successfully eliminating the Shadowkhan until one punched Kaysha really hard in the stomach.

"Owww!" Kaysha said, rolling on the ground in pain. "Man that hurt!"

"You okay, Kaysh?!" Charmaine yelled when she saw what happened.

"Yeah...yeah I'm good" Kaysha replied as she got up and started fighting again.

The Ice Crew continued to fight the Ultimate Revenger members.

"Yo I wonder if I can get this thing to work" Strikemaster Ice thought to himself as he was holding the amulet, trying to keep it from being stolen. He squeezed the handle and saw it light up. All of a sudden, he started levitating in the air, which made Takashi and James stare at him dumbfounded.

"Whoa! Yo this is sweeeet!" Ice exclaimed.

"Hizzle! Babe! You're the sky element!" Cassie said.

"Yo that is off the hook man!" Cobra added.

"You won't be getting away with this!" James yelled.

"Think again, yo!" Ice shouted as flew towards them and thrusted a flying side kick and kicked both Takashi and James off the mountain.

"Hasta, fools" Ice taunted as he landed on the ground, ran over to the others and started fighting the remaining Shadowkhan.

"Charmaine! I know this is a crazy time to ask but I can't hold it back no more!" MC Cobra shouted to Charmaine as the two were fighting side by side, "I love you and really wanna marry you, yo!"

"Really?!" Charmaine exclaimed as the two kicked off the last two Shadowkhan. "You...you wanna m...marry me?!"

"Yeah... I do, yo" MC Cobra panted as he kneeled down in front of her and started catching his breath while getting out of his pocket a stunning silver ring with a heart shaped diamond. "Do you?"

Charmaine's face brightened up while she started getting teary eyed. "Oh Cobra. Yes. Totally...totally yes!" she said excitedly.

MC Cobra brightened in return. "For reals?!"

"Yes, for...for reals" Charmaine replied while catching her breath as well, "I love...you...Cobra" she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and starting kissing his lips.

"Awwwwwww" the other four said out loud.

Cobra and Charmaine stopped kissing for a moment and laughed.

"Hey! Don't ruin out moment!" Charmaine teased.

MC Cobra kissed her again and put the ring on her left finger. "Being here with you's made me realize that I don't wanna be with anyone else but you, yo." he said while looking into her eyes.

"Aww right back at ya, handsome" Charmaine said romantically as the two shared a big hug.

"I can't believe you're the good representation of the sky element!" Cassie exclaimed to Ice, "That's like the coolest thing ever! Wish I was an element too!"

"Hey maybe you are, yo!" Ice replied, "I mean, Kaysha got the moon power. Maybe you can try out the amulets we got sometime!"

As the six were flying back to San Francisco, Takashi and James were sitting miserably on a large branch a few hundred feet from where they fell.

"I cannot believe we failed again!" Takashi complained, "And to different people!"

"I never expected them to put up such a good fight" James replied, "But still! Master Sheila will be angry!"

Sheila McStone was watching the whole thing from a magic cauldron back in the mountains of Japan.

"Blast!" she yelled as she turned away from the cauldron, "I cannot believe they failed again! There's two amulets left and it's critical that I find henchman that I can actually depend on!"

"Keep calm, Sheila" Ikazuki said, "I am just as disappointed as you are but we must set our eyes on the ultimate prize and take things one step at a time."

A week passed by. The excitement quickly spread about Charmaine and MC Cobra's engagement. Micky and Jade were trying not to get bored in school and were anxious for the next amulet to reveal itself. They were pleased that they had four amulets in possession and looked forward to having six.

Kaysha was working on a remix at her internship when she started feeling nauseous. "Man, my stomach's been hurting bad since I left Ghutan" she thought to herself, "Must be from when I got punched real hard by the Shadowkhan. I better go the doctor afterwards and see what's up. Hope nothin' serious got damaged!"

After her internship, she went over to her doctor's office after having scheduled an appointment an hour before. The nurse and doctor ran some tests after she described her symptoms. Her doctor, Dr. Christy Hays, walked back into her room after a while and smiled.

"The tests look just fine, Mrs. Rodriguez! Nothing is damaged, and actually, the symptoms you're having aren't from getting hit but from something that naturally happens in this circumstance!" Dr. Hays exclaimed.

"What circumstance?" Kaysha asked, getting a little nervous.

Dr. Hays smiled big. "You're pregnant!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Pre...pregnant?!" Kaysha asked in complete surprise.

"Yes! Congratulations!" Dr. Hays exclaimed, "The reason you're feeling nauseous is because the fetus at this stage releases a hormone called HCG which your body considers foreign."

"Whoa, gosh, how did this happ-oh well I know how it happened but I didn't expect it to be this soon" Kaysha said, still in shock about the news.

"Well since you said you were married not too long ago it's probably not too much of a surprise!" Dr. Hays replied with a wink, which made Kaysha blush. "Congratulations again!"

Kaysha left the doctor feeling rather lightheaded. "Gosh I'm excited to be pregnant and all but what's DJ gonna think?" she thought nervously to herself, "We talked about having a baby like a year or two after we were married, but not a month after! Man I hope he's okay with it."

Micky and Jade were at Uncle's, waiting for him to finish interpreting the scroll that Micky found with the Thunder Element Amulet in Stonehenge.

"Hotchaaa!" Uncle exclaimed, "Scroll has information on locations of all eight amulets and prophecies about which eight humans have been chosen to represent good side of elements! This is veeeeeeery good that you found it!"

"Awesome!" Micky exclaimed, "We don't have to perform location spells to find the last two amulets, which will make things A LOT faster! Woulda been nice if we found this in the first place though! The prophecies we can worry about later."

"No kidding!" Jade added. "So Unc, we have the earth and fire amulets to still find. Got the skinny on where they're at?"

"Fire Element Amulet is in Great Pyramid of Giza in Egypt, in King's Chamber, and Earth Element Amulet...hotcha! Right here in San Francisco underground near San Andreas Fault!" Uncle replied.

"Wow, how easy is that!" Micky exclaimed. "Jade, we should see if we can split up the labor so that we can go for both amulets at once and get this thing over with!"

"Hey yeah!" Jade said, "But wait, we only have one of those candle things to help us find the location of the amulets. If we try finding the last two amulets at the same time, it might be harder than we think!"

"Hotcha!" Uncle exclaimed again, "There is spell on here to create another candlestick so that more than one amulet can be found at once!"

"Nice! Ancient scroll's got out back!" Micky exclaimed.

Uncle chanted the Korean spell on the scroll and out of his cauldron emerged a perfect duplicate of the locator candlestick.

"Awesome!" Jade said as she grabbed it, "Let's bring this stuff to Tag and see what he thinks!"

"So, this ancient scroll reveals info on where the last two amulets are about?" Tag asked the girls when they brought the scroll to him at Section 13.

"Yep, and we can put this quest to rest faster if we have someone find one amulet while we find the other one! We were able to create a duplicate of the candlestick to help us!" Jade replied.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Tag exclaimed. "I'll speak to Captain Black about the three of us going to Egypt to find the Fire Element Amulet and see if I can find someone to retrieve the Earth amulet! I'd ask Jackie and Viper but Jackie is still flying home from his archaeological dig in the Philippines..."

"How 'bout the Ice Crew and the McPeeks? They did great last time when getting the Sky Element Amulet!" Micky suggested.

"Alright! Oh here comes Kaysha, I'll ask her" Tag said as he saw Kaysha walking by. "Hey Kaysh!"

"Oh! Uh hi, guys, what's up?" Kaysha said after jumping a bit out of surprise.

"Hey I was wondering if you and the hubby and the rest of the crew can search for the Earth Element Amulet, it's right here in San Fran! Me and the girls need to head to Egypt to find the fire amulet." Tag asked.

"Oh! Err um yeah that should be fine" Kaysha said halfheartedly, looking away.

"Hey Kaysh, you ok?" Micky asked, "Something seem wrong?"

"What? Oh! Uh, nothin's wrong, just, uh, got some surprising news when I went to the doctor today" Kaysha stuttered.

"News? What's wrong, hon?" Tag asked, looking concerned.

"Well, I, I, uh...okay okay I'll say it!" Kaysha exclaimed, "I'm having a baby!"

Tag, Micky, and Jade looked shocked for a moment and then started celebrating.

"A baby?! My heavens you're officially grown up!" Tag exclaimed as he gave her a huge hug.

"Wow! That's great!" Micky added.

"Thanks, guys" Kaysha said shyly while smiling a little.

"You seem real nervous about it though. How come?" Jade asked.

"Well, it's just that I wasn't expecting it. I mean DJ and I talked about having a baby like a year or two after we're married, not _this_ soon!" Kaysha replied.

"Well for heaven's sakes! When you go on a honeymoon, what else should you expect?" Tag joked, which made him and the girls laughed out loud. Kaysha smiled more and blushed.

"Oh, don't listen to him, Kaysh!" Micky said, "I bet DJ's gonna be real excited!"

"I sure hope you're right" Kaysha replied.

"If it makes it easier, we can tell him for you!" Jade offered.

Kaysha laughed. "Umm not a chance! I'm his wife and I'm carrying _his _child, so _I _need to be the one to tell him. So not a word to anyone right now, capiche?"

Later that evening, Tag, Micky, and Jade were flying to Egypt while the Ice Crew and their ladies were in search of the Earth Element Amulet.

"Aw snap, all this dirt's gettin' my good sneakers dirty" Charmaine complained as they were walking in an underground tunnel.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up, Charmaine, you shoulda planned better to wear shoes appropriate for finding the _earth _amulet!"

"A'ight homies, looks like we're gettin' closer" Strikemaster Ice said as the candlestick started glowing more. They were about to enter an underground shrine when they stopped in their tracks.

"Ice!" Cassie whispered, "Look!"

The six noticed Takashi and James taking the amulet out of a treasure chest.

"Let's nail 'em!" Cassie exclaimed as she was about to run in. Charmaine grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"Don't be stupid!" Charmaine scolded, "We need to take 'em by surprise so that we have a better chance of getting the amulet!"

"I'm with my babe on this one" MC Cobra added, "Let's make this easier on us, huh!"

"Alright alright, that's true" Cassie said, "Follow my lead."

"Woo that was easy! Let's bail, Takashi!" James said as they were starting to walk away with the amulet. All of a sudden, they started to hear noises.

"Bwah! This place is booby trapped!" Takashi yelled as arrows started coming out of the sides of the shrine, "We must leave at once!" The duo started running out of the shrine until Cassie held out her leg, causing them to both trip and fall and drop the amulet. DJ Fist walked in front of them and picked up the amulet, grinning.

"Thanks for the freebie, punks!" Charmaine exclaimed.

"Oh not you guys again!" James whined, "But no matter! This time we are NOT going to leave without the amulet!" he added firmly as samurai Shadowkhan emerged from the walls.

"It's time to throw down, yo" Strikemaster Ice said as the six got into fighting position and went after them.

Micky was reading through the English translation of the ancient scroll that Uncle wrote out as she, Jade, and Tag were crossing the Atlantic Ocean.

"Hey, Jade...look at these prophecies! How the heck are we gonna find out who the lucky eight winners are?" Micky asked.

"I don't know, but at least we know that Kaysha represents the moon element and Ice represents the sky element so there's a good start!" Jade said.

"Yeah that's true...these are so weird! Listen to this prophecy for the wind element: The female who represents the_ yang _of the wind element is one whose natural state is a bit contradictory but the strength of the element gives her strength. Her hair is short, her personality is fun, her and the water element are as one." Micky read. "Does that make any sense to you?!"

"That is one odd prophecy alright" Tag said, "Funny how it's sounds rather modern for an _ancient _prophecy!"

"Yeah beats me" Jade said, "But we do have plenty of time to try to crack the code!"

Back in San Francisco, the Ice Crew 6 were continuing to fight off Takashi and James and the Shadowkhan.

Takashi was trying to grab the amulet from DJ Fist, who was still holding onto it. DJ grabbed the handle firmly to keep it away and then noticed that it lit up.

"Blast! Another elemental human has been discovered!" Takashi cried.

DJ Fist grinned mischievously. He used the power of the amulet to make some rocks start falling.

"Guys! Get out of the way!" he yelled out to the rest of his crew.

Ice, Cobra, and the girls noticed what he was doing and ran away with him as fast as possible. Takashi, James, and the Shadowkhan tried to follow but enough rocks and debris fell to block their pathway, trapping them outside the entrance of the shine.

"Go DJ!" Cassie exclaimed as he fist bumped him. "Earth element...fits well for a guy who's loaded with muscle!"

"Yeah bro, you got the power too yo!" MC Cobra said. "Man, wish I represented an element too."

"That makes two of us, babe" Charmaine replied. "But hey! We only have one element to go now That's good!"

The six made it out of the underground tunnel and were back on the city streets.

"DJ, I have something really important to tell you" Kaysha said to her husband as they were walking, though his mind was focused on the amulet and how awesome it was that he represented one of the elements!

"DJ!" DJ's mind snapped out of his coma and his attention turned to his wife.

"Sorry babe, what's up?" he asked her.

"Listen, uh, I found out today that I-" Kaysha began until she saw her doctor randomly passed by.

"Hi Kaysha! How are you feeling?" Dr. Hays asked with a smile.

"Fine, thank you" Kaysha answered.

"Did you tell your husband the exciting news yet?!" Dr. Hays asked again. The group stopped walking and looked at Kaysha.

"Exciting news?" DJ Fist asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't tell him yet! I'll let you alone now, I'll see you in a few weeks, Kaysha!" Dr. Hays apologized as she walked away.

"Babe, what news?" DJ asked again.

Kaysha sighed as she looked into his eyes. "You know how I've been feeling sick for the past week? Well, I went to the doctor after my internship today and found out that...we're gonna have a baby."

DJ Fist's eyes went wide instantly out of complete shock. "You...you're …pregnant?" he asked out of disbelief.

"Yes" Kaysha answered nervously.

Charmaine and Cassie were the first to burst out with excitement. "Oh my gosh! You're gonna have a baby! Oh that's wonderful, congrats sis!" Charmaine squealed as she and Cassie hugged their oldest sister.

"Woo I'm gonna be an aunt!" Cassie cheered, "That's awesome!"

"Wow bro, congrats! That's off the hook!" MC Cobra exclaimed to DJ Fist.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool yo!" Strikemaster Ice added.

DJ Fist was still in shock but after a moment, he smiled huge and hugged Kaysha tight.

"Babe that _is _exciting news! Wow that's better than me representing an element!" he said excitedly.

Kaysha smiled huge. She was more than relieved that DJ was happy about the news!

"What's wrong with us, James?" Takashi asked out of frustration as he and James were still sitting underground, "We lost to those young people AGAIN! How are we going to explain this to Master Sheila?"

"Explain WHAT to me?" they heard a female's voice say as a hologram image started to appear.

"Oh! Uh, Master Sheila, what a surprise" James said nervously.

"Don't tell me. You _didn't_ get the amulet?!" Sheila yelled.

"I'm sorry, Master, it wasn't our fault!" Takashi tried to explain, "One of the people we fought activated the power of the amulet!"

"That's no excuse! Do you know how important it is for the eight elemental humans to NOT be found?! And do you know how important it is to Master Ikazuki and me to have all eight amulets in our possession?! Ugh! I'll cast a spell to get you out of the ground and then you two are going to get your pathetic butts over to Egypt to retrieve the Fire Element Amulet! This amulet is the most powerful of the eight and is very important for us to have! Do you hear me?!" Sheila yelled at them more.

"Yes Master" Takashi and James replied at the same time, still trembling in fear.

"Man I still can't believe we're gonna have a baby" DJ Fist said as he and Kaysha were going to bed for the night.

Kaysha smiled. "I know! Gosh I was so nervous to tell you, I thought you wouldn't be happy."

"Not be happy? Why wouldn't I be happy about something so great?!" DJ asked, a bit surprised.

"Well it's just that" Kaysha began as DJ pulled her close to him under the covers, "This baby came along a lot sooner than we planned. I mean we said we wanted to have a baby a year or two after we were married. I thought you would be upset about it coming so soon."

DJ understood what she meant and kissed her head. "Yeah it's a lot sooner that we planned but honestly, I don't care! I've never been so happy. And besides, I wouldn't trade our time in New York together for anything!" he teased.

Kaysha giggled and hugged her husband. "Thank you for understanding! I love you."

"I love you too, _mommy_" DJ Fist replied as the two shared a good night kiss.

The next day, Tag, Micky, and Jade were walking through the dark Great Pyramid of Giza.

"Man I wish there was an air conditioner in here!" Micky complained, "It's stupid hot in here!"

"Tch, an AC in an ancient pyramid?" Jade joked, "But I know what you mean, I'm dying!"

"That's what happens when you're in the desert" Tag replied, "Ha, since it's so hot, I can see why the Fire Element Amulet is located in Egypt!"

The trio continued to follow the candlestick up several passages until they reached the King's Chamber.

"Wow, look at all this ancient swag!" Micky exclaimed when she saw an endless amount of treasures in the room.

"It's quite breathtaking!" Tag replied as they entered, "Now, I wonder where the amulet could be?" The three looked around for a while until Jade opened a coffin and noticed a mummy holding the amulet in its hand.

"Well well, what do we have here?" she said to herself. "Guys! I found it!" she said out loud to the others. Tag and Micky ran over to where she was. "Check it out!"

"Whoa, that's awesome! Woot we found the last one!" Micky cheered.

"Indeed! Now let's grab it and get the heck out of here" Tag said.

Micky took it from the mummy's hand. All of a sudden, the door to the King's Chamber slammed shut.

"Uh oh...booby trapped!" she cried.

"Tch, of course" Jade scoffed.

"Blast! How are we going to get out of here now?!" Tag exclaimed, "This door is sealed shut!" he added as he tried to push the door open.

"I don't know, but I hope we're not stuck in here forever!" Micky cried again as she squeezed the handle of the amulet out of fear. After doing so, the ivory stone lit up and a large ball of fire came shooting out, blasting the side of the pyramid leading to the outside.

"Whoa!" the three said at the same time.

"Micky...you… represent the fire element!" Tag exclaimed.

"Whoa! Mondo coolio! And totally lucky!" Jade added, slightly jealous.

"Wow...that is...epic!" Micky exclaimed. "But let's worry about that later and bail out of here!" The three ran to the edge of the chamber and looked down.

"Whoa, that looks like a long jump...think we're gonna make it?" Jade asked nervously.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Tag exclaimed, "JUMP!"

The three leaped from the chamber and fell down several feet. They all landed on their sides but were okay.

"Whew! That wasn't too bad!" Micky said, relieved.

"No, it wasn't! Now, let's go back to San Francisco! Our mission is complete!" Tag exclaimed.

"Wooooooo!" Micky and Jade cheered as they fist bumped each other. "We rock!"

Several hours later, Takashi and James were following the path to the King's Chamber, determined to retrieve the Fire Element Amulet for their masters.

"We're not gonna mess this up, James" Takashi said, "I still have the desire to get revenge on my younger brother!"

"Hey I'm just in it for the money and power" James replied, "But I don't wanna mess up again either."

They finally got to the King's Chamber and saw that the door was slammed shut.

"Blast! How are we supposed to get in?!" Takashi asked.

"I don't know, I'll call the boss and see if she knows" James replied as he dialed the numbers to Sheila's phone.

"What is it?!" Sheila barked on the other line.

"Master, we're at the King's Chamber but the door is slammed shut. Is there a secret key or password or somethin'? James asked.

"What do you mean it's shut?! The doors to the chambers are always open! Is your location device still glowing?"

James looked down at the location device he was holding and his other hand and got slightly nervous. "Uh...no."

"IDIOTS!" Sheila screeched, "That means our enemies have already retrieved the amulet! I can't believe you failed AGAIN! And when I needed your assistance the most!"

"Hey it's not our fault!" James defended, "You're the one who doesn't give us faster transportation!"

"You _dare _back talk ME?!" Sheila said angrily. James gulped nervously. "Umm..no...no Master...I...I'm sorry."

"You better be!" Sheila yelled before hanging up and throwing her phone across the cave.

"Dang it" James said to Takashi, "We blew it again!"

"I can't believe it!" Sheila yelled more, "My blasted cousin and his allies now have six amulets and we need all eight in order to resurrect Tarakudo and the remaining Oni generals! WHY is good help SO hard to find?!"

"Sheila, Sheila, calm down, your screeching is giving me a headache" Ikazuki said as he appeared, rubbing his temples. "Now, you must calm down and think."

"But Master! The six amulets are locked up at Section 13, which is in a very secret location, and my henchman are nothing but bumbling fools, even with the help of your Shadowkhan! How are we going to fight for the amulets?!" Sheila exclaimed.

Ikazuki grinned evilly. "Oh I don't plan on fighting for them. Let's make this easy on us. If we're going to face two teenage girls, then we need to think like teenage girls and use their adolescent thoughts and desires against them."


	9. Chapter 9

A month passed since Tag, Micky, and Jade found the Fire Element Amulet. Kaysha was starting to gain weight in the abdominal region and Charmaine was busy working, doing homework, and planning her wedding with MC Cobra, which would be in January. Micky and Jade were sitting at the lunch table one day, still trying to translate the true meaning of the eight prophecies regarding the eight humans representing the elements.

"I wish this scroll could have said something like "Hi so and so, congratulations! You're the mountain element!" Micky complained, "Listen to the mountain element prophecy: The female bearing the _yang _of the mountain element is strong willed and determined like a hiker. Her hair is golden like the sun and colorful like the rainbow, her eyes as blue as the sky. She and the sky element are as one."

"Hmm" Jade thought, "Well we know that Ice is the sky element so...hey!" she exclaimed as she snapped her fingers "This prophecy sounds like Cassie!"

"Cassie?" Micky asked, "Hmm...well she is blonde and has all those different colored streaks in her hair. Her eyes are blue, she definitely is strong willed with her sassy attitude, and she and Ice are mucho simpatico! Sounds right to me!"

"Awesome! Too bad we didn't have the amulet so that Cassie can try it out to see if the prophecy's really true!" Jade exclaimed.

As they were finishing their lunch, Jimmy came to their table and sat shyly by Micky, who he was still in love with.

"Hey Jade, hey Micky" he said casually, though his eyes were focused on Micky.

"Umm, hey dude" Micky said as she slowly started scooting closer to Jade.

"So Micky, homecoming is in a few weeks and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the football game with me" Jimmy asked.

"As a date?! Well, uh, I don't know..." Micky started to stutter out of slight surprise.

"Come on, please! We'd look the best together! And you know you were nominated for Homecoming Princess, right?" Jimmy pleaded.

"I was? Well that's cool! But dude, I don't know..." Micky replied.

"Come on, babe!" Jimmy continued to beg as he got closer to her.

"Dude! Back off! And don't call me babe!" Micky exclaimed as she got up from the table.

"Why shouldn't I? You're so pretty" Jimmy gushed.

"Hey! You heard the girl, back off and stop hitting on her huh!" the three heard an adolescent voice say.

They turned around and saw a teenage boy coming towards them. He had short spiky black hair, thick black eyebrows that made his young face look more masculine, had a normal figure, and wore a black shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"Whoa!" Micky thought to herself as she admired him, "Who is that?! I've never seen him before!"

"Who are you? And why should I?!" Jimmy yelled, standing up and preparing to defend himself.

"Because I said so! If not I'll hit you so hard your ancestors will feel it!" the boy barked back, picking Jimmy up by the collar of his shirt.

Jimmy gulped nervously. "Umm, okay, I'll...uh...leave her alone, I promise..." he stuttered as the boy dropped him and Jimmy ran off.

"Ooh, bad to the bone-I like that!" Micky thought to herself with complete fascination.

"Tch, boys sometimes" Jade scoffed to herself.

"Hey, thanks for gettin' that guy away from me" Micky said out loud to the mystery boy, "I'm Micky McStone. You new around here?"

"Uh sure, you're welcome, and I'm Katashi, I just arrived from Japan." Katashi said.

"Cool! You can hang with us whenever you want! Good to meet ya" Micky replied as she and Jade walked to their next class.

"Yes, good to meet you too, Micky" Katashi thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh! He was cute!" Micky squealed to Jade as they were approaching the classroom.

Jade laughed. "Yeah I guess he kinda was. More of a boy that Jimmy is for sure! I kinda like his spunky attitude."

"Me too" Micky said as she daydreamed about the new boy she met for the rest of the day.

The next week, Micky and Jade were dressed up as go-go girls for the first day of homecoming week, with a "Blast in the past" theme.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Micky exclaimed as she admired all the decorations in school, "I never did anything this fun in school before!"

"Yeah homecoming is the funnest week of the year! Besides the last week of school" Jade replied. "Hey look! There's Katashi!" she added as they saw him walking up towards them in a yellow ninja suit with black stripes down the sides.

"Hey Katashi!" Micky greeted, "Chill outfit."

"Uh thanks, I wanted to dress up like Bruce Lee, he's so cool" Katashi said.

"I know! He's one of my idols!" Micky exclaimed.

"Great! So uh, Micky, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the football game on Friday" Katashi asked.

Micky's face brightened up immediately. "Sure! That'd be great!"

"Great" Katashi said, "See you later!"

As he walked off, Micky started squealing to Jade. "Oh my gosh! He asked me to be his date! Maybe next he'll ask me to be his girlfriend!"

Jade laughed. "Geez Micky, I don't think I've ever seen you act so girly!"

Micky rolled her eyes and laughed too. "Well hey I still have crushes on cute guys like everyone else! But I've never gotten a _real_ guy to notice me until Katashi showed up."

"So I'm guessing Jimmy's not a _real_ guy?" Jade joked.

Micky laughed. "Now was that even a serious question?!"

Later, Micky and Jade walked to Section 13 after school for training. Lydia was talking to Tag when the two teenagers walked into his office.

"Hey girls!" Tag greeted. "How was school today?"

"Unbelievable!" Micky exclaimed.

Tag raised his eyebrows and laughed. "_School _was unbelievable?! Well isn't that a first for you! May I ask why?" he added while he took a sip of water.

"I got a date for homecoming!" Micky squealed.

Tag spit out his water out of surprise, spraying it all over Lydia.

"Thanks, Tag" Lydia said as she rolled her eyes.

"A date?!" Tag exclaimed.

"Yes, Tag, a date! You know, guy asks girl out, they go somewhere together" Jade joked.

"I know what a date is but _you_?! _You_ got asked out?!" Tag asked Micky.

Micky laughed. "Oh Tag! Yes, believe it or not, I look good enough to make the guys' hearts pound" she teased.

Tag laughed out loud. "My word Michaela, you're growing up! Well I think that's wonderful! Will I get to meet this boy?"

"Duhhh!" Micky said, "He's real busy after school but maybe after the game Friday I can bring him to Uncle's shop since you're going over there for a while!"

"That would be just fine, dear!" Tag replied, "Amazing, Liddy, that we were in high school 25 years ago."

"I know!" Lydia replied, "It seems like such a long time ago, but good memories! Well Mick I think that's great too that you have a date, I hope you guys have a blast!"

"Thanks!" Micky exclaimed, "It's gonna be the best first homecoming ever!"

Two days later, Katashi offered to walk Micky and Jade back to Jackie's apartment since the two teenage girls planned on spending the afternoon with each other. As they were walking, Jimmy ran up to them.

"Hey Micky!" he panted as he stopped running, "Now will you say yes to going to homecoming with me?"

"Sorry dude, but Katashi's gonna be my date!" Micky said.

"What?!" Jimmy asked out of disbelief, "You're gonna let a punk like him take you?!"

"Who are you calling a punk?!" Katashi shouted as he picked up Jimmy by the collar.

"You, duh! I'm the one who should be taking this sexy girl to the dance!" Jimmy defended boldly.

"Seriously! Babe, _sexy_ girl?! I'm none of those okay, and I'll thank you to stop calling me weirdo names!" Micky yelled at him out of disgust.

"Yeah, and if you don't stop, I'll make SURE to knock your lights out! You got me, punk?" Katashi barked back.

"Okay...um...yeah sure..." Jimmy said nervously. Katashi rolled his eyes and dropped him on the ground.

"Excuse me a sec, I'll catch up" Jade said as she went over to talk to Jimmy while Micky and Katashi kept walking.

"Thanks, man, he was really creeping me out!" Micky said.

"Hey no problem" Katashi replied. "So uh, tell me about yourself." he added as he changed the subject.

"Well", Micky began, "I moved here earlier this year to live with my Uncle Tag since I didn't wanna move to Hong Kong with my parents-my dad's in the Navy. I started going to school here and now I'm just busy with that and my top secret job!"

"You have a top secret job?" Katashi asked in fascination.

"Well, it's technically not a job, but I'm in training for it. I'd tell you but it's too secret" Micky replied.

"Hey I'm good at keeping secrets, you can trust me!" Katashi said.

Micky smiled. "Well uh...okay! I'm training to be a secret agent with Jade, and my uncle is teaching us!"

"Really? No way! That's cool!" Katashi exclaimed.

"You think so?!" Micky asked.

"Yeah! Have you done any cool missions yet?" Katashi asked.

"Well...you might not believe me but we just finished finding these magic amulets that represent certain elements. We keep them locked up at Section 13, this super duper secret government base, where I live! Though tonight they'll be at a friend's house so we can study them more." Micky said.

"Wow! That's good to know" Katashi exclaimed.

Jade finally caught up with the duo and the three walked past Uncle's Rare Finds on their way to the apartment.

Tohru was cleaning out the front window when he saw the three pass by. He stopped working and stared at the boy for a moment. Something about him looked familar...

"Tohru!" Uncle yelled, "Why are you staring out window and not cleaning?!"

"Umm, uh, apologies Sensei, but I just saw someone that I think I know" Tohru said after he snapped out of his trance.

"A friend of yours?" Uncle asked.

"No, but...I don't know...he looked very familiar" Tohru replied, deep in thought about where he saw this boy before. Because it did not come to mind, he shrugged it off and continued cleaning.

"Hey Jackie! Hey Viper!" Jade greeted as she walked in the apartment with Katashi and Micky.

"Hey kiddos!" Viper said as she got off the couch. "Who's the boy?" she asked when she saw Katashi.

"This is Katashi, he's gonna be my date for homecoming!" Micky said proudly.

"Well hello there, I'm Viper and this is Jackie" Viper said as Jackie came over and introduced himself, "We're Jade's aunt and uncle."

"It's nice to meet you all" Katashi said in return. "I'll see you tomorrow, Micky?"

"Yep, in my 90s swag!" Micky said. Katashi smiled as he kissed her hand and left.

"Ohhhhh my goodness! Isn't he cute?!" Micky squealed.

Viper laughed. "He's not bad, kid. Did you get a date for homecoming, Jade?" Viper asked.

"Ehh kinda. I felt bad for Jimmy not getting a date so I offered to go with him as just friends" Jade replied.

"Tch, better you than me" Micky scoffed.

Friday finally came. Micky was finishing getting ready for the football game. She was decked out in her school colors, with her hair dyed, face painted, and wearing her class t-shirt.

"Lookin' good, Mickster!" Cassie exclaimed as Micky was getting ready to leave Section 13.

"Thanks! Gosh I'm so excited! This is my first high school football game ever!" Micky replied.

"Yeah I remember those days! I loved homecoming and going to the games and all that!" Charmaine said, "Man it seems like a long time ago."

Cassie laughed. "Dude you're making yourself sound old and you've been out of high school for two years now! But yeah those were some fun times. Have fun kiddo!"

"Thanks! I'm bringing him over to Uncle's Rare Finds after the game so Uncle Tag can meet him! Come over and you guys can too!" Micky said.

"Oh well we're chillin' with our boys tonight but eventually I'd like to meet him, especially if you guys become a thing!" Charmaine joked, which made Micky blush.

"Tch I hope so. Oh by the way Cassie I forgot to tell you, I think you're the mountain element because the prophesy described you perfectly and said that you and the sky element were as one. Well since Ice is the sky element and you guys are perfect for each other, ta-da!" Micky said randomly as she was about to leave.

Cassie grinned. "For reals?! That is siiiiiick!"

"And totally lucky! Yeesh, you and Kaysha represent elements, pretty sure I should too" Charmaine pouted.

A few hours later, Micky, Jade, Jimmy, and Katashi were enjoying the football game together. Micky won Homecoming Princess, and the Abraham Lincoln Mustangs were up 27-7 in the third quarter. Jimmy sat as far away from Katashi as possible out of fear of getting beat up.

"Woo another TD!" Micky cheered, "Man we're for sure gonna win this game!"

"I think so, Micky" Katashi said as he put his arm around her shoulder, which excited Micky even more.

The final play of the game came. The quarterback for the Mustangs snapped it to the star running back that then ran 30 yards to the end zone, winning the game 41-14 after the kick for the extra point was good.

"Wooooooo!" everyone from Abraham Lincoln High cheered. Winning the homecoming game at home was always exciting!

"Wow that was the best!" Micky exclaimed, "Winning on homecoming is one of the most awesome things ever! And I won Homecoming Princess, which is so cool too!"

"For sure!" Jade added. The four arrived at Uncle's Rare Finds after a long walk.

"Umm you guys go ahead, Micky and I will come in a sec" Katashi said. Jade winked at Micky and she and Jimmy went inside.

"Thanks for taking me to the game as your date, Katashi!" Micky said, "You didn't wanna go to the dance afterwards, did ya?"

"Umm nah I'd rather be here with you" Katashi replied. He then took both of her hands into his and smiled. "Hey thanks for going with me as my date, it was fun." Before Micky knew it, Katashi leaned towards her and quickly kissed her on the lips.

Micky's head starting spinning with excitement. "Wow...my first kiss!" she thought excitedly to herself. "Wow!" Her face brightened up right away and she boldly kissed Katashi back, which led to a sweet first kiss between the two.

After the kiss, the two went inside, though Micky was still feeling lightheaded from being so excited.

"Well look who it is!" Tag exclaimed as the two walked into the kitchen where Uncle, Tohru, Jackie, Viper, the Enforcers, Lydia, Valmont, and Tag were crammed in for dinner. Jade and Jimmy were in there as well.

"Tag this is Katashi! Katashi this is my uncle Tag" Micky introduced.

"Good to meet ya, son!" Tag greeted.

"Thank you, sir" Katashi said shyly.

Tohru started staring at Katashi again. He looked so familiar to him but he wasn't sure why or how!

"Hey, uh, we're just gonna chill for a little while inside the shop!" Micky said to Tag.

"Do not touch annnnny antiques!" Uncle called out as they were leaving the kitchen.

"We won't!" Micky called back.

Micky and Katashi were walking around the store, looking at all the antiques.

"Hey there's something secret I wanna show you, follow me!" Micky said as she led Katashi into the back room where most of Uncle's books were found. She walked over to a large chest on the floor and stopped while turning towards Katashi.

"Now, these are super duper ultra top secret. You HAVE to promise to tell nobody about them!" Micky exclaimed.

"Hey, I said you can trust me" Katashi replied as he kissed her cheek.

Micky started giggling. "Okay, yeah you're right!" She opened the chest and inside sat the six amulets that she had helped find.

"These are the magic amulets I was talking about!" Micky said, "We only have six of the eight but that's okay because I'm helping keep them away from the bad guys. Cool huh?"

"Yes, they are" Katashi replied as his eyes stared at the six amulets before him.

Micky was about to shut the chest when Katashi kicked her out of the way, opened the chest, and grabbed the amulets.

"Katashi!" Micky exclaimed, completely shocked about what he was doing, "What...what are you doing?!"

"Thanks for showing me these, toots!" Katashi said with an evil grin, "You made this real easy for the Ultimate Revengers!" he added as he started running away.

"Katashi! How... how could you?! Come back here!" Micky yelled as she started running after him. She was about to run outside the shop behind him until Katashi kicked her hard in the stomach, causing her to fly back and hit the stairs. After she groaned in pain and forced herself to get up, she noticed that Katashi was gone.

Tag and the others ran outside the kitchen to the main part of the shop after hearing the commotion. "Micky dear! What happened? Where's your friend?!" Tag asked.

"Aiyahhhhhhh! Where are the amulets?!" Uncle yelled when he went into the back room and noticed that the chest was empty.

Micky's eyes started welling up with tears as she stared at the front door. "Katashi..." she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

"Micky dear? What's going on?" Tag asked when he noticed how upset his niece was.

Micky bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. "I...I...I wanted to show Katashi the amulets for fun since I trusted him...but he beat me up and stole them...he works for the Ultimate Revengers...I tried to go after him, but..." she stuttered before breaking down into tears as she sat down on the stairs.

"Ouch" Chow said.

"I knew he was a punk! You should have gone out with me!" Jimmy said rudely.

Jade turned around and looked at him angrily. "Jimmy. Out. NOW!"

Jimmy started getting nervous. "Oh uh, okay, uh, sorry Jade" he stuttered in embarrassment before running out of the shop.

"Aiyahhh! Why would you show rebel boy the amulets?!" Uncle exclaimed.

"Uncle, shh, now is not the time" Jackie scolded.

Jade walked over and sat down next to Micky, giving her a hug for support. "I'm really sorry, Mick. I know how much you liked him." Everyone else gave Micky a hug as well, feeling sad and upset about her feelings getting hurt.

"How could he trick me like this?" Micky cried as her eyes were red and puffy, "I really really liked him, no guy's ever liked me before. I mean he was real nice to me, took me to the game, gave me my first kiss..." She tried to finish but started crying all over again.

"You guys kissed? Oh now that's just plain sick that he pulled a Judas on you like that" Lydia exclaimed in disgust.

"I don't know why he would do that to you, dear, but some people are just absolutely horrible!" Tag said as he hugged his niece as well, angry that Micky had been beat up both physically and mentally.

"You remember the story I told you about me getting tricked by Hsi Wu the sky demon when he disguised himself as a boy I really liked so that he could get his tail back? I know the feeling and it hurts" Jade added, also upset that her best friend had been betrayed.

"I'm so stupid, why did I show him the amulets? I really thought I could trust him and that he liked me! Now because of me the bad guys are gonna have all eight amulets. I hate myself" Micky cried more.

"Michaela, you're not stupid and you shouldn't say that about yourself" Tag said firmly, "You're a terrific girl who just got caught up in a romance that ended up being a lie, I certainly didn't see this coming either. But we're gonna find a way to get those amulets back, and prevent the demons from being resurrected. Uncle, is there anything we can do to find where our enemies are in hiding?"

"Hmm" Uncle thought, "Everyone! To the back of my shop! We must do reseaaaaaarch!"

The Ice Crew and the McPeek girls came over a few minutes later after Tag called them, asking them to come over because of an emergency, though he didn't give any specifics.

Micky and Jade were still sitting on the stairs when the six walked in.

"Hey chicas!" Charmaine greeted, "How was the game? Hey Micky where's your mister mister?"

"Katashiiiii" Micky said sorrowfully as she started crying again.

"What? What did I say?! Did I say something stupid?" Charmaine asked frantically.

"Her "boyfriend" betrayed her, guys" Jade replied.

"Oh man" Cassie said. She then turned to her boyfriend and friends. "Hey guys, uh, why don't you go on ahead and we'll uh, be right there" she stated.

Strikemaster Ice nodded in understanding, realizing that Micky needed some girl time. "A'ight babe, take yo time" he said as he and his posse went towards the back room.

"Micky I am so sorry" Charmaine said as she sat down on the stairs with her and gave her a hug. "What happened?"

Micky took a minute to blow her nose and stop the tears from flowing. "Well...the football game was amazing, we won and I won Homecoming Princess. When Katashi walked us here, he and I were alone for a minute and we had our first kiss. Then when I wanted to show him the amulets for fun since he believed me about the magic stuff, he tricked me into thinking I could really trust him when he ended up stealing the amulets and kicking me twice so that I couldn't stop him. I can't believe he was a devil in disguise" Micky ended as her eyes welled up again.

"Ouch, that's painful" Cassie said. "Man kid, I'm really sorry. That's so whack that he played you like that!"

"I know" Micky replied, "Now the world's in danger because of me! And I really thought Katashi liked me and would be my first boyfriend. I wish you guys knew how I felt."

"Know how you feel? We do, actually!" Charmaine said. "About the amulet thing, no, but the guy thing, heck yeah! We were 16 once and we've definitely had our hearts broken a ton of times. Your case is the worst I've ever heard of but the three of us know how it feels to have a crush on someone who didn't like us in return or liked us but got swept away by some pretty, dress-wearing, hair-curling, frilly girly girl. Boys can really suck sometimes! I mean, I was convinced that no guy would ever love me until Cobra came into my life. Now I couldn't be any happier because he's someone who treats me right and loves me for who I am!"

"Charmaine's right, Mick" Cassie added, "I know you don't wanna hear this right now but you have to pick yourself up and move on. It's gonna take time for the pain to go away but I promise that you'll be lucky someday like we are. There's a lot of bad guys in the world but there's a lot of really special guys too. You're still super young and have lots of time to find that perfect match, I promise!"

Micky formed a small smile. "You really think I'll find a guy someday?"

"Of course you will!" Charmaine exclaimed, "You're a great girl, and I know there's a guy out there waiting for you! It's gonna come when you're least expecting it. Listen Mick, if Sassy Cassie can find a man, you can too!" she teased which made Micky laugh a little.

"Psh, whatever!" Cassie joked back.

"Thanks for caring so much, guys" Micky said, "I'm still pretty down about this whole thing but you did help me feel better." she added as she hugged each of the McPeek girls.

"Hey, anytime kid, we're always here to help you out!" Cassie replied.

The five started walking into the back room to join the others. MC Cobra was standing at the door and smiled when Charmaine walked up last.

"You did good, cutie" Cobra exclaimed as he kissed her cheek, "And thanks for all those nice things you said about me, they mean a lot, yo!"

Charmaine smiled. "Well you _do_ mean a lot to me! And thanks for eavesdropping on the conversation, _yo_" she teased as she playfully smacked his behind, which made Cobra laugh.

"Hotchaaaa!" Uncle exclaimed as Micky, Jade, Cobra, and the McPeek girls walked into the room. "Ancient scroll has important information! It gives spell to find hideout of Ultimate Revengers."

"What about for the amulets? Can't we use the location spells on them again so we know where they are?" Viper asked.

"It's possible but if the Ultimate Revengers are truly behind this, we're gonna want to target them before the amulets arrive" Jackie replied.

"Jackie is right, we must find hideout first!" Uncle added.

Uncle and Tohru gathered a few random ingredients and mixed them up in a cauldron.

"Now, we must drop in drawing of Ultimate Revengers symbol" Uncle exclaimed as he dropped in a piece of paper with the symbol drawn onto it. After doing so, the cauldron shot up a bright light, revealing the secret location of the Ultimate Revengers.

"Japan...in a cave under Mount Fuji" Jackie said as he translated the map, "That must be their hideout!"

"I wonder if there's some sort of tracking device that goes with it?" Valmont asked out loud to no one in particular.

After his question, a candlestick emerged from the cauldron. Charmaine grabbed it and grinned.

"Does this answer your question, Uncle Valmont?"

"Wonnnnnnderful!" Uncle said, "Now, pack your things! We must fly out to Japan at once!"

"And we must hurry!" Jackie said, "Japan is 16 hours ahead of San Francisco and it takes at least 11 hours to fly there!"

"I'll have Section 13 hook us up with the fastest possible plane. That should help move things along much faster" Tag stated as the group disbanded to pack for their journey.

"Micky dear, I would understand if you wanted to stay here and not come with us, I know it's been a rough night for you" Tag added as he directed his attention to his teenage niece.

Micky looked up at him, her eyes burning with determination and revenge. "I'll come along too. This is very personal, and I need to be there for you and Jade and the others."

Later that night, Tag and the rest of the Section 13 crew did not hesitate to pack up and head out to Japan in Section 13's fastest transport. Captain Black wished them well and was on call in case his services were needed.

Everyone had fallen asleep soon after they flew out except for Micky, who was staring out the window of the plane.

"I still can't believe I got punked by some mean Japanese kid who used his good looks and charm to fool me" she thought to herself, "But I'm not gonna let him get away with it. I sure hope we get to Japan before he does."

The plane ride to Japan was long but several hours later, they made it successfully to the base of Mount Fuji. It was 2:00 pm Japan time.

"From night to day just like that!" Charmaine exclaimed as she walked off the plane, stretching well after sitting for so long.

"Alright gang, this could be the absolute most dangerous thing we've ever faced. We don't know what the leader of the Ultimate Revengers is like, and we don't know if this Katashi boy has arrived in Japan or not." Tag said to the group.

"Aiyahhhh! Enough movie drama! Let's get a move on!" Uncle exclaimed.

"Tch, what Uncle said" Jade added.

"Right then" Tag said. "Do you have the candlestick, Micky?"

"Sure do!" she replied as she got it out of her backpack. It started glowing red as an arrow pointed them in the direction they needed to go. "Let's find that cave."

The group started moving into the mountainous region of Japan as fast as they could, determined to beat Katashi to whoever he was working for.

The candlestick led them to a cave deep under the base of Mount Fuji. It took the group several trees and passageways to get to.

"Look!" Jade exclaimed as she pointed in front of her and saw lights ahead.

"The hideout must be close!" Micky said as the candlestick's glow got brighter, "Come on!"

The group ran ahead and entered a large room with lots of ancient carvings on the walls.

"Katashi, my son! Have you returned with the amulets?" they heard a voice call out.

"Your son hasn't returned, but you have a nice little surprise waiting at the door for you!" Tag yelled as he and the other got into fighting position, surprised that they beat Micky's betrayer.

Takashi and James revealed themselves, not wearing their masks, and their eyes got wide.

"You guys! How did you find us?! This hideout is a secret!" James cried out in surprise.

"Takashi?" Tohru asked out of shock.

Takashi grinned evilly. "Hello, Tohru. It's been a long time, little brother."

"Little brother?" the Section 13 crew said at the same time.

"Tohru...why do you not tell Uncle that you have older brother?" Uncle asked.

"Why should I? He's an outcast from the family" Tohru replied rudely.

"And totally doesn't look anything like you!" Jade blurted out, "He's pretty tiny for a _big _brother!"

"Quiet, child! And I only got disowned because you stole the inheritance from me after Father died!" Takashi defended.

"I did not _steal _the inheritance!" Tohru fought back, "Mommy gave me most of it because she was proud of my selflessness, unlike you who slacked off and refused to work for the family in Father's place. When I stepped up and offered to help Mother earn money, she gave me the rest of the inheritance as a reward. I tried to offer some to you out of kindness but you ran away and threatened to get revenge!"

"Tch, what a baby. I thought older brothers were supposed to be mature" Cassie scoffed.

Takashi tightened up anger. "And I _shall_ get revenge! When the rest of the family and the village found out that I wasn't getting the inheritance, I was completely humiliated, and I'm not letting you get away with that! And my master offered me a job with money and power after discovering that I'm a descendent of the Ultimate Revengers so that I could do just that!"

"Master?" Tohru asked. "And...we're descendents of the Ultimate Revengers?"

"That's right" a woman's voice said as Sheila stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself.

"Sheila!" the Section 13 group exclaimed out of surprise.

"Are you serious?! We have to deal with this stupid blonde _again_?!" Micky whined.

"How did you get out of prison, Sheila?! And what's really going on?" Tag asked angrily.

Sheila smiled darkly. "Well, I don't like to reveal my secrets to success, but I will this time: after you dirty people banished Shendu and his family and allies, I plotted how to get revenge on you and help take over the world- I wasn't gonna sit in prison for the rest of my life! I was liberated successfully by a delightful master whom I've allied myself with to allow the forces of darkness to prevail."

"Who's this "master" that you're talking about?" Viper asked.

Sheila grinned more as Ikazuki revealed himself.

"Ikazuki!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Oh no, not more Oni..." Tohru shivered.

"But how...why...where?" Jade stuttered in surprise.

"Simple!" Sheila replied, "As the demons were being banished, Ikazuki apparently escaped without notice and since the demons could only be banished within range through the _Um Yang _globe, Ikazuki was not banished. He found where I was imprisoned and bailed me out, telling me that I am the descendent of Tarakudo's most loyal subject, thus making me the modern leader of the Ultimate Revengers. So much better than the lame Revengers group! We found the modern Ultimate Revengers here in Japan and Ikazuki revealed his plan to find the eight element amulets that had the power to set Tarakudo and the other Oni generals free if we got a hold of it instead of the eight humans who represent the good side of the elements. You know that whole _Um Yang _globe? It was an ancient cover-up for our brilliant plan, tricking Shendu and his demon brethren into thinking that they would be banished forever when there's actually a way out! And for the descendents of Lo Pei to not see the amulet plot coming! Would have been nice if this all happened a long time ago but the amulets was not revealed until the eight humans fulfilled their prophecies. Of course only nine lucky winners can pass out of the realm, and that will certainly be Tarakudo and the other generals since they're the only ones who know about it!"

"Are you saying that Tarakudo was plotting behind Shendu's back?" Jackie asked.

"Indeed!" Ikazuki answered. "Shendu and Master Tarakudo were rivals in the ancient days and Tarakudo was banished before Shendu was. He knew that our interests conflicted with those of Shendu and his demon brethren and knew that the world wasn't big enough for us to both rule. So through magic, the Ultimate Revengers were able to alter the history books and the nature of the _Um Yang _globe in order to deceive Lo Pei's descendents and Shendu himself into thinking that if the _yang _was ever activated, all magic would be sealed forever. Shendu also does not know about the significance of the eight elemental amulets, though he and his family were aware that there would be eight humans chosen to represent the good side of the elements so that _yin _and _yang _could be equally balanced. By deceiving Shendu, it is us from the Shadow Realm who will reign over the earth once all eight amulets come together as one!"

"Freaky face say what?!" Charmaine asked out loud, confused about all the loopholes in the realm of magic.

"Whoa" Micky said, "Kinda crazy what a little jealousy can do."

"I know" Cassie scoffed, "First Sheila gets all mad at Lydia for "stealing" Larry and then Takashi gets mad at Tohru for "stealing" his inheritance and they both want to ruin our lives? Geez talk about super immature!"

"We aren't gonna let that resurrection happen, Ikazuki!" Tag exclaimed firmly.

Ikazuki grinned evilly. "Oh really? Well behold, I sense that the power of the other six amulets not in our possession are near."

"Father! I have the amulets!" Katashi exclaimed to Takashi as he ran into the cave. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Micky. "Micky?"

"Well hello, Judas" Micky said angrily.

"I knew I recognized you! Mommy had a picture of you in her house" Tohru exclaimed when he saw Katashi.

"Tohru...is...is that your nephew dude?" Finn asked.

"Yes, it is" Tohru replied, "Though I have never met him in person."

"You used your own son to break my niece's heart and fish the amulets out of her?! How low can you people get?!" Tag yelled.

"A brilliant plan, wasn't it?" Ikazuki exclaimed, "Sheila here wanted to fight for the amulets but I figured that using the deception of infatuation would be a more superior and easier plan, and indeed it was! Takashi was quite generous for allowing me to use his son for my plot, and of course he's a fine young lad for joining our cause."

"Youuuuuuu're going to pay for thaaaaaat!" Uncle yelled.

"Oh I don't think so, old man" Sheila said evilly. "Katashi! The amulets, please!"

"You're gonna have to get past me first, _punk_" Micky said as he got in his way.

"Me too!" Jade said.

Katashi smiled darkly. "Well it'll be easy when the Shadowkhan are helping me!" he exclaimed as Ikazuki's samurai Shadowkhan emerged from the cave walls.

"Bring the amulets to me!" Ikazuki commanded.

The Section 13 crew began fighting the Shadowkhan, Takashi, and James while Micky and Jade were taking on Katashi.

"Give me those!" Micky yelled as she started thrusting punches and kicks at her deceiver. Katashi was adequately defending himself although he was getting worn out. He was about to knock them both down with a spin hook kick until Micky ducked and roundhouse kicked his side, knocking him over and causing him to drop the bag with the amulets.

"And _that's_ for giving me the Judas kiss" Micky said as she picked up the bag.

"The amulets! Take them from her!" Sheila commanded when she saw Micky running out of the cave with the amulets. Everyone ran out of the cave, with the Section 13 crew chasing the bad guys.

After what seemed like endless running, Micky reached the outside of the cave and noticed everyone following after her. She ran in circles, taunting the Shadowkhan and trying to wear them out so she and her friends could escape with the amulets. The rest of the crew was trying to fight off the enemies. Micky found a temporary escape and started running when Katashi jumped on her from behind, knocking her over and pinning her down.

"Katashi 2, Micky 0" he taunted as he took the bag and threw it to Sheila.

"Tag! The amulets! Sheila has all eight!" Micky cried.

Tag stopped fighting the Shadowkhan and started running towards Sheila. "Stop!" he yelled as the others started running towards her as well.

"Ha ha! It's too late, cousin!" Sheila exclaimed as she threw the amulets to Ikazuki, who added the two amulets that the Ultimate Revengers had successfully taken and threw them in the air. The eight amulets formed a large spinning circle, which then shot off a large red light into the air, opening a portal.

"No..." Micky whispered.

In the Demon Netherworld, Hsi Wu was flying around when he noticed a portal open out of nowhere. "What is this?!" he thought to himself. "Brothers and sisters! A portal!" he called out to his siblings.

Drago and the other seven demon brethren came his direction and saw the portal.

"A portal!" Shendu cried, "Where did it come from?! Quickly, let's go through it and perhaps we will be liberated!" The nine demons moved quickly towards it and stopped when they saw the Oni generals pass by from the neighboring Shadow Realm and through the portal.

"What...what trickery is this?!" Shendu exclaimed.

"The time has come for _our _liberation, Lord Shendu" Tarakudo said as he floated next to the portal.

"Tarakudo! But how...?" Shendu began. "I thought the _Um Yang _globe banished magic forever and permanently sealed our fate, not allowing us to ever cross over into the human world!"

"My magical skills are far superior to yours, Shendu" Tarakudo said, "My subjects were able to alter the legend and power of the globe to not only make it a temporary banishment but to also prevent you from knowing about the eight elemental amulets."

"Elemental amulets?" Tso Lan asked.

"Indeed", Tarakudo replied, "When the eight immortals banished us, eight amulets were created, representing the good side of the eight elements that you and your siblings represent. These amulets combined have the power to release myself and my generals so that we can have control over the earth and to cover it in eternal darkness."

"But how is it possible that we do not know about these amulets if we ourselves represent the opposite side of the elements and know that we have counterparts?!" Bai Tsa exclaimed. "And why is it that these amulets would not allow _us _to escape this void?!"

"I have mastery over magical alterations, dear Bai Tsa" Tarakudo answered, "Why would I want you to know about them and use them to your advantage when I do not want you to escape and compete with me in ruling the world? Our differences are great, and I'm not going to allow you nine to take over the earth while my generals and I remain in the Shadow Realm. Thanks for the chat, but I have a world to dominate. Happy trails" Tarakudo added as he went through the portal, which closed after he passed.

"I can't believe the way a brother of darkness deceived us and used dark magic against us!" Shendu cried. "Now we truly have no way of ever leaving this miserable place!"

"And I get to be stuck here with you guys _forever_" Drago complained, "How fun."

Back on the human side of the world, Micky and Jade hugged each other out of fear when they saw the Oni generals and Tarakudo emerge from the portal. The rest of the Section 13 crew stared in complete fright, not believing what they were seeing.

"Welcome back, Master Tarakudo and my fellow generals!" Ikazuki exclaimed, "Join me as we rule the world and cover it in darkness!"

"Bad bad bad day" Jackie thought in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ahhh, many thanks, Ikazuki, for freeing us from the Shadow Realm" Tarakudo exclaimed to his second-in-command general as the other Oni generals gathered around him.

"Jade, what are we gonna do? We have no plan to defeat these guys!" Micky whispered to Jade.

"I know" Jade whispered back, "I'm trying to think of what we can do."

"I am pleased that you are resurrected, Master Tarakudo!" Sheila said, "And as the modern leader of the Ultimate Revengers, I can speak on our behalf by saying that we are pleased to serve you and to help carry out your plan to take the world under your rule."

"Much appreciated, Sheila McStone" Tarakudo replied, "But first, I wish to annihilate my enemies- Jackie Chan and his crafty companions".

At his bidding, the Oni generals summoned their Shadowkhan, who came from behind and captured Jackie and the rest of the Section 13 crew.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Jackie yelled as he tried escaping from the large, muscular Shadowkhan controlled by the green-faced Oni general.

"Oh really?" Tarakudo replied, "You have no way of defeating us when we have the amulets in our possession. Listen, Chan, you've defeated the forces of darkness too many times, and I think it's time that the Oni resume their rule over the human world. And without Shendu and his demon brethren around to rival our interests in covering the earth in darkness, it will be much easier. Enough about that, it's time to take some action!" he ended as more Shadowkhan surrounded Jackie Chan and company, preparing to end their lives.

"Oh we'll give you some _action_, Taraku-dork!" Charmaine yelled out bravely as she back kicked the Shadowkhan holding her captive and breaking free. The others caught on to what she was doing and used their martial art skills to release themselves as well.

"Angry crow takes flight!" Hak Foo cried out as he jumped onto some Shadowkhan.

"Interested in another fight, are you?" Sheila asked, "Alright then! We'll be more than happy to end your lives a lot faster!" she added as more Ultimate Revenger henchman ran from out of nowhere and came to assist as well.

While the fight was going on, Uncle had managed to escape and ran off to hide and was looking through the spell books he brought with him.

"Think, Uncle, think" he thought to himself as he was flipping through the pages, "How are we going to defeat Oni? Same spells from before will not work!"

Takashi and Tohru were fighting one on one.

"You will not defeat me, little brother!" Takashi taunted, "I may be smaller in size but I'm more powerful than you!"

Tohru blocked his kicks and jumped on him, crushing his older brother on the ground.

"Hmph, if you were so powerful, why did I just crush you like a pancake?" Tohru mocked. Takashi got up angrily and started fighting again.

Micky and Jade were taking on Katashi while kicking off some squid Shadowkhan that were assisting him.

"You wish to get revenge on me, pretty girl?" Katashi said evilly to Micky as he threw a punch towards her chest.

"Umm, duh!" Micky yelled back as she blocked it, "After the way you sweet-talked me, kissed me, and betrayed me? Won't you enjoy getting a taste of Micky McStone!" she added as she roundhouse kicked his chest, knocking him over. Micky and Jade jumped on him and started grappling Katashi on the ground.

"And don't forget a taste of Jade Chan!" Jade exclaimed.

"Foolish girls! There is no way you can defeat a man like me!" Katashi yelled.

"Ha! _Man_? As if! What you don't know is that we are well trained in the ancient art of serious butt whoop!" Micky taunted as she locked Katashi in a successful arm bar.

Charmaine and MC Cobra formed a secret plan to try to take the amulets away from Sheila, who had them in a bag. They sneaked around the Oni generals and jumped on Sheila from behind, knocking her over.

"Give me the amulets!" Charmaine exclaimed as she tried taking the bag away.

"You wish, child!" Sheila replied as the two started wrestling on the ground.

"Look, lady, are you seriously gonna hate on us forever just because Aunt Lydia's a better person than you are?" Charmaine asked.

"Ha! Better person! If she was so good she wouldn't have stolen my man away from me and made me look bad in front of all my friends!" Sheila said.

"Oh please! Save the drama for yo mama and stop living in the past!" Charmaine exclaimed as she pushed her down hard on the ground and took the bag of amulets away from her.

"Babe! Catch!" Charmaine yelled as she threw the bag to MC Cobra.

"Nooooo!" Sheila screamed, "Get him!"

Shadowkhan started chasing Cobra as he ran away fast, handing off the bag quickly to DJ Fist, who started running around as well. He then gave the bag to Kaysha.

"Hey, you wouldn't hurt a pregnant girl, would you?" Kaysha asked rhetorically to the Shadowkhan standing before her. The Shadowkhan came towards her as she kicked them off, running away and handing off the bag to Cassie.

"Hey! Looking for this?! Bet you can't get it!" Cassie taunted to the Shadowkhan as they started chasing her around. Sheila was sneaking around and hid behind a tree, hoping that Cassie would pass by. When she did, Sheila jumped out and grabbed her ankles, making her fall to the ground and drop the bag. She scrambled to grab the bag back until Ikazuki stood in front of her, stepping on her hands and picking up the bag.

"Much appreciated, child" Ikazuki said with an evil smile.

"Ouch! That hurt! And I'm not a child, fool!" Cassie said angrily as she tried attacking Ikazuki, who pushed her over with great force.

"Now! Let's finish you off!" Ikazuki exclaimed as the remaining Shadowkhan began charging forward towards the Section 13 crew.

"Hey look! Shendu!" Micky yelled out to the Oni generals, pointing in front of her. Tarakudo, the generals, Sheila and her henchman, and the Shadowkhan turned around while Micky started running away as fast as she could. Her uncle and friends caught on to what she was doing and darted away as well.

"Why fight when you can run, right?!" Jade asked Micky.

"You got it!" Micky replied, "We need more time to figure this one out!"

As soon as the Oni and Ultimate Revengers turned back around, they noticed that their enemies were gone.

"Blast!" Sheila cried, "That Micockroach tricked us, and our enemies have gotten away!"

"Do not worry, Sheila" Tarakudo said, "We shall deal with them eventually and seal their fate. But first...I'm in the mood for making this world a little darker" he added as he and his generals went off.

"Yes, Master Tarakudo" Sheila darkly as she and her henchman followed.

After a few minutes, the Section 13 crew looked afar off from the sea of trees they were hiding in and noticed that their enemies were gone.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Charmaine asked.

"Probably to begin their terrorizing of the earth" Jackie replied somewhat nervously, "Uncle, have you found any spells to defeat them?"

"Not yet, my books reveal no such thing. But we must do looooooots of researchhh!" Uncle exclaimed. "We cannot let them rule over the modern world!"

Micky looked up into the sky and noticed through the cracks of the trees that the skies were beginning to turn black, though it was only early evening time in Japan.

"Well we better hurry guys, cuz I think we're running out of time." she said fearfully.


	12. Chapter 12

When the Section 13 crew got back to Section 13, they noticed that the darkness of the Shadowkhan was beginning to invade San Francisco.

"This is very bad Uncle" Jackie said, "How can we survive if the Oni are ruling the earth and covering everything in darkness?"

"Uncle does not know, but we must do research to find out how to defeat them!" Uncle replied, "We must look in magic book about elemental amulets and find a way to get them back!"

"Guess that makes sense!" Micky said, "I mean I'm sure they didn't steal all eight just because! Remember the book said that if all eight come together in the hands of good, we can beat 'em!"

"How can we know where the rest of the amulets are, though?" Viper asked.

"Well, here's one" Cassie said as she got the mountain element amulet out of her pocket.

Everyone stared in amazement. "Cassie! How'd you swing that?!" Charmaine asked.

"Managed to grab one when Ikazuki was taking the bag from me without him noticing. I have my ways" Cassie teased.

"Well one is better than none!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yes, perhaps we can use this to our advantage and see if it can help us find the other seven" Tag said.

"Sensei, what are we going to do about the rest of the earth?" Tohru asked, "They could lose their lives!"

"We need to order everyone to go into hiding immediately, if they haven't already!" Tag answered.

"How are we gonna do that? Yo there's a ton of people we'd have to talk to!" MC Cobra said.

"I know, but I can communicate with Section 12 and have them help make calls to the presidents and rulers of the other countries" Tag said, "I'll speak with Captain Black at once and get going on that." he added as he left.

"In the mean time, I will cast a spell here and on my shop to prevent darkness from entering and to allow good magic to prevail. But first I must gather ingredients! Tohru, help me, quickly!" Uncle said as he began to leave.

"Yes, Sensei" Tohru replied.

"Man, this is crazy! We have to stop our lives for some goofy-faced magic generals!" Charmaine complained as she was walking away with her sisters, fiancé,and friends.

"I know! But it's better than gettin' killed I guess, our butt-kicking skills can only do so much. Only magic can defeat magic, like Uncle always says" Cassie replied.

"Well on the bright side, we'll get to spend more time with each other, yo!" MC Cobra said, "I mean, I don't think any of us should leave Section 13! That'd be kinda dangerous."

"Yeah I'm with you babe," Charmaine replied, "Because of that, we should at least try to go home and get our stuff and bring it here while there's still some light! We don't know how long we're gonna be here or how long it's gonna take to defeat the Oni dudes."

After a while, everyone gathered back together at Section 13. Everyone who lived outside Section 13 managed to bring their things and were given rooms to stay in by Captain Black, who was grateful that they agreed to help out. Uncle cast a spell on his shop and on Section 13 to prevent darkness from emerging through. All of San Francisco had gone pitch black, and the entire city had gone into hiding in their own homes, not understanding what was truly going on but recognized that something bad was occurring.

"And I thought I wouldn't ever live here again" Jackie complained.

"Don't worry, babyface, it's only until we defeat the Oni! Which I hope is soon" Viper replied.

Micky and Jade were looking through the book about the amulets to see if there would be any information about defeating the Oni.

"Jade! Look!" Micky said, "There's a chapter in here called 'What to do if the evil ones are released from the Shadow Realm'!"

"Wow, talk about backing us up with a plan B" Jade replied, "What does it say?"

Micky started reading through the chapter, concentrating on the words. "Hmm well it says that we'll need all eight elemental amulets and activation by the eight elemental humans to defeat the Oni. Already knew that. There's also different spells in here that will locate each of the Oni generals and where their empires are at. Apparently they've divided up the whole world into different empires...And the same spells will reveal where the rest of the amulets are- says that the Oni will take the amulets into their possession to prevent them from being stolen by the eight elemental humans. Guess they know what the power of the eight amulets can do when they're combined by the good guys! Man this is crazy, I wonder who wrote this book! They know like everything about the Oni! We need to show this to Uncle!"

Micky and Jade ran through Section 13 and found Uncle in the main lounge, reading through his books with the others.

"Uncle! We found some information on the Oni!" Jade exclaimed as the two teenagers ran through the door.

"Let me see!" Uncle commanded. Micky handed him the book and pointed him to the chapter she was reading.

"Yes, I see" Uncle said as he was reading through, "This is very good start!"

"Uncle, what does it say?" Jackie asked.

"Says that Oni have divided world up into nine different empires, with Tarakudo being ruler over entire world. There are spells that we can use to find empires and rest of amulets. We must gather proper ingredients at once according to book!" Uncle said.

"This is gonna take forever to do one spell at a time!" Chow complained.

"Hey, who said we should do it one at a time?" Micky said, "Uncle, isn't there a way we can do multiple spells at the same time?"

"Hmm, never tried that before but worth a shot!" Uncle replied, "I will gather ingredients and have you all assist me!"

As they were waiting for Uncle and Tohru to return, Micky and Jade looked at the ancient scroll they had found back at Stonehenge.

"Jade, you think it'd be good to figure out the rest of these prophecies so we know who the rest of the elements are?" Micky asked.

"Yeah, knowing who the rest of the eight humans are could help us later!" Jade replied, "I mean we already know that you, Kaysha, Ice, DJ, and Cassie represent elements. But who could be the remaining three?"

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Charmaine asked as she and MC Cobra approached them.

"Trying to figure out the rest of these prophecies so we know the remaining four elemental humans!" Micky replied.

"Oh that's cool! Hey I can help, I'm pretty good at solving riddles and stuff" Charmaine said as she and Cobra sat down next to them on the lounge couch.

"We could sure use your help!" Jade replied, "Here, see if you can figure out the rest of these!" she said as she handed Charmaine the scroll.

Cobra put his arm around Charmaine and looked at the scroll with her.

"Hmm, wind element prophecy: 'The female who represents the_ yang _of the wind element is one whose natural state is a bit contradictory but the strength of the element gives her strength. Her hair is short, her personality is fun, her and the water element are as one.' Funny wording for an ancient prophecy but what's funnier is that this prophecy kinda sounds like me!" Charmaine exclaimed.

"You think?" Jade asked.

"Well yeah! I mean, I'm asthmatic and that contradicts the nature of powerful breathing but the element would increase my lung capacity! My hair's short and my personality...yeah I'd say it's fun! Her and the water element...hey! What does the water element prophecy say?" Charmaine stated as her eyes searched the scroll.

"Right here, yo!" MC Cobra said, "Umm it says: 'The male who represents the _yang_ of the water element is one who was born near the water, enjoys the water, and has hair as spiky as the sharp edges of a mountain peak. He and and the wind element are as one, and himself, the earth element, and sky element have a friendship that is not weak.' Yo that totally sounds like me! I was born in Florida near the Atlantic, I love surfing, my hair's spiky, me and Charmaine are the perfect match, and me, Fist, and Ice have a really strong friendship!"

"Aww! We were meant to be with each other since the old school days, that's so sweet!" Charmaine exclaimed as she and Cobra kissed.

Micky rolled her eyes. "That is so cheesy! Nah I'm just kidding, that's cool! Alright we just have one more to figure out! Kaysha's moon for sure, DJ's earth for sure, Ice is sky for sure, I'm fire for sure, Cassie is mountain, Charmaine is wind, Cobra is water, and...thunder is the last one! What does the thunder element prophecy say?"

"Hmm" Charmaine said as she looked for it on the ancient scroll, "Aha! Here it is: 'The female who represents the _yang _of the thunder element has hair as dark as the nighttime and is a wily sidekick on the side of good who will help defeat those from the Demon Netherworld and Shadow Realm. She and the fire element are as a close as a good friend, and their ingenuity combined will help defeat the ultimate evil in the end.' This totally sounds like Jade!"

"I think so too!" Micky exclaimed, "She has black hair, she's wily for sure, she's helped beat Shendu, Tarakudo, and Daolon Wong before, and the two of us are definitely best friends! Jade! We're both elements! Oh yeah!" she cheered.

"That's awesome!" Jade said excitedly, "I can't wait to tell Uncle Jackie!"

"Wow, can't believe we've been chosen to represent the eight elements!" Charmaine exclaimed, "That's so tight!"

Uncle was counting the ingredients needed for the spells in the main part of Section 13 when Micky, Jade, MC Cobra, and Charmaine appeared.

"Jackie! Guess what! I'm one of the elements!" Jade said.

"What?! How do you know?" Jackie asked, surprised.

"We read the prophecies and pieced the puzzle together! The eight humans representing the eight elements are me, Micky, the Ice Crew, and the McPeek girls! Isn't that awesome?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Wow, that's something!" Viper said.

"Woooo! Go us!" Cassie exclaimed as she high fived her sisters and friends.

"Well, that answers one question!" Finn added, "Don't need to worry about that anymore!"

"Uncle, do you have everything you need for the spells?" Jackie asked.

"Yes! Uncle hopes this works, doing multiple spells at once can be veeeeery complicated" Uncle replied.

The nine people Uncle chose to help him put the ingredients in their own individual cauldrons and began chanting ten different Korean spells. After they chanted each spell three times, lights flashed out of the ten cauldrons.

"It worked?" Uncle asked, amazed that doing multiple spells at the same time actually worked!

"Yeah I think so!" Micky said. "Look at this! Mairoki, the red faced general has the wind amulet and his empire extends from China down to the South Pacific islands!"

"We need a camera to take pictures!" Chow said as he went searching for a camera. He came back and managed to take a picture of the ten locations while they were still flashing in the air, just in case they forgot the information.

"Alright then! So here's what we else we found: Horishi, the maroon faced Oni general occupies the northern half of Africa and has the thunder amulet, Akata, the purple faced Oni general occupies South America and has the earth amulet, Izmuki, the yellow faced Oni general occupies eastern Europe from Germany to western Russia and has the moon amulet, Tadaki, the green faced Oni general occupies western Europe and doesn't have an amulet since Cassie stole one, Watakishi, the orange faced Oni general occupies southern Africa and everything below it like Australia, New Zealand, and Antarctica and has the water amulet, Ghenki, the mustard yellow faced Oni general occupies the western US and Central America and also doesn't have an amulet, Katawu, the black faced Oni general occupies the eastern US and Caribbean and has the sky amulet, and Ikazuki is ruling Japan and eastern Russia, Korea, and Mongolia and has the fire amulet, and Tarakudo has made his world capital Tokyo. Whew, that was a lot!" Micky exclaimed, taking a deep breath after saying so much.

"How are we going to take down all the generals when they're scattered across the earth?!" Jackie asked.

"Guys! I have urgent news!" Tag exclaimed as he and Captain Black joined the rest of the crew.

"What's going on, Tag?" Micky asked.

"I spoke with NASA and the latest picture of the planet revealed that the entire world is covered in darkness!" Tag cried.

"And many people around the world have already been terrorized by the Shadowkhan" Captain Black added frantically.

Everyone gasped. "They moved a lot faster than I thought!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Gosh I hope Mom and Dad are okay!" Charmaine said.

"Yeah, I know" Micky added as her thoughts went out to her parents in Hong Kong.

"This is bad! How are we going to survive when the sun won't shine?!" Jackie said.

"We must divide up and take on the each of the generals ourselves" Uncle replied, "We must retrieve all eight amulets in order to have a chance to even survive. And we also must try to stop the Shadowkhan from terrorizing the people."

"A dangerous plan, but I think you're right" Lydia said, "Besides, Sheila and the Utlimate Revengers will still be at large under Tarakudo's bidding and since they know we're based in San Francisco somewhere it'd be best if we split up. We can start by dividing up our charming eight elemental humans."

"What?!" the eight cried out at once.

"You can't separate me from Micky!" Jade exclaimed, "We HAVE to work together!"

"I know, Jade, but I think Lydia's right. Wouldn't it be easier for each of you to fight for the amulets that you represent?" Jackie asked.

"Yo I ain't in this if I can't be with Charmaine" MC Cobra said firmly. The other seven agreed.

"The eight of us have to be together eventually for the amulets to work, so why does it matter how we're divided up? Micky asked.

"Come on, Jackie. That would be like you and me getting separated for this mission. If something bad were to happen, don't you think it'd be better to be with the one you love most?" Viper asked, understanding what the others were feeling.

Jackie sighed. "It's risky but I don't think it'll be harmful to have two elements together at the same time. As long as they're not in the same place at once I think we'll be okay! We can all work together to retrieve the amulets!"

"I agree!" Tag added. "Alright, here's what we should do: Uncle, you and Tohru stay here at Section 13 so that you can continue to do research while you have the resources and take on one of the Oni generals if he shows himself. Micky, Jade, and I will go to Japan and try to take on Ikazuki and Tarakudo. Cobra and Charmaine, you go to China. Lydia and Valmont, you go to western Europe. Kaysha and DJ, you go to South America. Ratso and Chow, you go to eastern Europe. Cassie and Ice, you go east in this country. Jackie and Viper, you go to southern Africa, and Finn and Hak Foo, you go to northern Africa."

"Great plan but it's gonna take forever for us to fly there! And how can we go and find a hideout without being noticed?" Charmaine asked.

"I have several spare briefcase airplanes that you can each take that are pretty fast" Tag answered. "And special walkie talkies that can communicate with different ones at any distance! And don't worry if you can't fly, the autopilot mode is of top quality!"

"And I know a spell that will make aircrafts invisible so that Oni will not detect your presence!" Uncle added.

"Man, all this magic stuff is crazy!" Cassie said. "We should pack up asap, bring all the essentials, and peace out! Hope we'll be able to eat, breathe, and survive."

"I have ration kits that will take care of the basics of life, and that needs to be the primary concern at all times!" Tag replied. "Now, let's move out!"

After an hour, everyone had gathered back together in the Section 13 aircraft field, packed and ready to go.

"Good luck, girls" Lydia said as she hugged her nieces tight, "It's good that we can still communicate. And if anything happens, just know that Uncle Valmont and I love your girls very much. Perhaps we can find a way for Section 13 to make sure the family's okay!"

"Good luck, Jade" Jackie said as he hugged his niece, "Please be careful. I am comforted in knowing that you'll be with Micky and Agent Tag but you must watch what you do at all times."

"I will, Uncle Jackie. I promise" Jade replied as she hugged her uncle.

"Yo see ya, crew" Strikemaster Ice said as he said goodbye to MC Cobra and DJ Fist, "Hope we all come out of this thing alive."

"Ready to rock and roll, girls?" Tag asked Micky and Jade.

"You bet! Let's go kick some demon butt!" Jade replied.

"I will communicate if Tohru and I find spells that will help us in our quest!" Uncle added as he said his farewells.

"And just when we thought the adventure was finished, another one is just about to begin!" Micky exclaimed as she buckled herself in.

After the goodbyes, the nine groups got in their planes and were off. Captain Black stared into the black sky as the Section 13 crew darted into the sky, invisible to the demon eye.

"Good luck, crew." he said to himself before he walked off.

*Note to readers: The names of the Oni generals (except for Ikazuki) were never revealed in Jackie Chan Adventures so their names were made up for clarification purposes, compliments of Alana Fox!


End file.
